The new Student
by krazyfan1
Summary: Aria's parents passed away, leaving her with her grandparnets. Now at the age of 17, she's in a program. that will allow her to go back to the states. Read and Review, sorry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Aria Anastasia Montgomery, Has been living in Russia. For the last twelve years, and now at the age of 17 Aria's grandparents. Has finally agreed, to let her fly back to America. Under the schools, student exchange program.

At first Aria was really scared of going back to america. She doesn't really remember being there, she was 5 when her parents died. in a terrible car accident, and was shipped to russia to live with her mothers parents... But from the journals, and books that got left behind and given to her. She learned a lot from it, not to mention. She is an american, so it's not like she needed much.

"Be good Aria, and listen to the Hastings" Her Grandmother spoke in a heavy Russian accent

Aria smiled and nodded as tears, began to fall. It's the first time in twelve years that, she was ever going to be away from the family she knew. "I will, I promise"

The plane ride over to america, Aria felt the need to go over the student program that was given. Bunch of rules of how to adapt, and things about the family she was staying with.

Peter and veronica Hastings, both lawyers. Working in and out of their home, Spencer Hastings. Daughter, at the age of 17 spencer plays field hocky, and is on the national honor society.

It wasn't long before she found herself, drifting off to sleep. So she quickly gathered the papers in front of her, stuffing it back in her travel bag and lifting the tray in an upright position.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily fields. were all close friends, some may call them sisters. although each girl, had their different style and taste in life. they all found away to bond, whether it was something as shopping, sports or just some plan oh juicy gossip. they always found, away to connect...

"So Spencer, Tell us what this girl is all about?" Emily asked as they took a seat, in the apple rosewood grill

"She's smart, they said she's going to be in my AP classes" spencer replied "She's coming over from Russia"

"But what does she look like?" Hanna asked after spending the summer in fat camp, she finally felt free. She is now on the cheerleading squad, and working on fashion. Here and there.

"I have a picture, of her!" said spencer as she dug through her bag and brought it out "She looks like a doll, if you ask me"

"She's very pretty" Emily smiled, and took another glance at the picture. Even though Emily has a girlfriend, if that's what she's calling it. She would rather play the field a little, and open up her options.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Ezra fitz, stunning 6 foot. Lacrosse player, of Rosewood high. With aqua blue eyes, this young man loves, to read and write. During his spare time, Even though. His child hood friends, thought it was stupid to study. He Has been secretly writing poems, and short stories of what he has learned about life so far.

"Ezra dude, what are you doing?" Jason Dilurentis, a 6'2 senior of Rosewood high, captain of the lacrosse team, and an all around popular jock

Ezra laughed "Playing x-box, what's up?" He lied, he knew no one would be happy if they found out. A Jock would rather study, then play some silly x-box game.

"well, the guys and I are meeting in 20"Jason told him

"Alright, I'll be there" As Ezra said that, he was already putting his books away.

"Alright, At the grill" Jason spoke just before hanging up.

Ezra chuckled, as he hung up the phone, he never really cared about Jason. As a friend. But yet they were close as can be.

Ezra sigh, as he made his way toward his car. After his parents divorce. he got the car from his father, _"the who could give more bit."_

he made his way toward the grille, and noticed. the guys weren't alone. Caleb rivers is dating Hanna Marin. Toby is dating Spencer, and Noah Khan is dating Mona... Jason and I were the only guys who, didn't have girlfriends. But, well I wouldn't say Jason. He had one every week. As for me, I broke up with Jackie Molina, of two years. because I caught her. Sleeping with. JaSON. Yeah, that's why i don't like him anyone, but Jason did me a favor. he made me see, Jackie for who she really is. A slut!


	2. Chapter 2

It's my first day here, and so far. I've meant every one of spencer friends, so I think. And now were on our way, to something called the Grill. Spencer had told me just before we pulled into the parking lot, that there were a few more people she wanted me to meet. When I first got the okay, to come here. i just thought I'd come, and enjoy my time in the states. never had I planned on making, friends. that's what I'm calling them after a few hours, of meeting them.

Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I walked into the grill. and Sat next to a few boys. "This is Toby, my boyfriend." Spencer introduced us. and went down the line, from Caleb and up to telling me Emily is Gay and in a relationship with Samara.

"This is Jason" Hanna announced as he walk through the door.

"He's cute" I blushed and turned my attention, back over to the group

"Jason, this is Aria Montgomery. She's the one I was telling you about!" Spencer smiled and wink at me as, Jason took a seat.

"Aria, your much prettier than the pictures" Jason shook my hand. "It's very nice, to finally meet you!" He winked at me.

I smiled and nodded my head "And you too!" I drew my hand back, placing it in my lap.

We started a conversation, mostly him telling me. about Rosewood high, things that I already knew. But I figured he liked to hear, himself talk. So I let it happen, after a few more minutes went by. and A tall beautiful, young guy walked in. He and I locked eyes as, he made his way over toward our table.

"Ezra man, it 's about time you got here" Jason said as this guy approached our table

"Ezra meet Aria, Aria this is Ezra " Hanna said as he took a seat across from me.

So far all I could do was stare, I've never seen someone who looks as handsome as he. "it's very nice to meet, all of you." I said and kicked myself right after "I'm sorry" I laughed it off "Jet lagged"

An hour went by, and Ezra and I still made the occasional eye glance to one an other. Until I excused myself, I just wanted to get away. And head over to the book store, we had pasted on the way here.

I walked out the door, and took in a deep breath. I didn't realize, the girl I was staying with. was popular and hung out with jocks. Her profile seem, like she kept to herself, being on the honor society and all.

I walked down the street and, into the book store around the corner. I love the smell of books, its relaxing.

"hey Aria" I turned around, and was met by Jason.

"It's Jason, right?" what I could pick up, off of him was. he seems to be a ladies man

"Yes" he replied with smile "So why, don't you let me take you out this weekend?"

I arched an eyebrow and tilted my head "I don't think so "I said and took a seat "I plan on focusing on my studies"

He nodded his head and took a seat next to me, but the truth is all I could think about was Ezra. The way he graced us with his present. and glided his way toward our table. "I've got to go" Jason broke me out of my thoughts he was looking at his phone, so I'm guessing he got a call.

I simply nodded my head, as he touched my hand "Until next time" he winked at me. OH GOD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"who is she?" I question, the table the second. Jason went after her.

"Aria Montgomery," Spencer answered " She's the student exchange were hosting"

"She's the girl from Russia?" I smiled I've always pictured people different, I've been so wrong.

"Yeah" Noël, patted my back "I bet Jason' in there, macking on her"

"You think?" I said, as I took out my phone and texted him. I smiled as i sent the text, and put the phone back in my packet...

it wasn't five minutes, before Jason came back in the grill disappointed "why didn't anyone, tell me she was gay?"

Everyone looked at Jason, confused about what he just said "she's not gay, in fact aria said. she just came out of a relationship." Spencer told him

"Sorry dude, gotta go" I patted his back as I stood up

"Ezra you Jerk" Jasonyelled out, when I got to the door.

For some reason, in the few minutes that aria and I connected. I knew there was something different about her. i walked into the book store, and smiled. When I saw aria sitting on one of the love seats.

"hey" I said, she slowly looked up from the book and smiled "I'm sorry, about Jason."

"It's okay, I knew he was a player. the second I laid eyes on him" Aria bit her bottom lip. "But your different, I can see it in your eyes"

"what are you talking about?" I arched an eyebrow. I"m no different, than anybody else."

"All days are nights to see till I see thee, and nights bright day when dreams do show thee me" Aria smiled and tilted her head

"Shakespeare, one of his sonnets"I smiled and took a seat next to her.

"See told you, you were different" she looked at the book she was reading "my favorite, to kill a mocking-bird"

"Mine's too, I've read it at least a hundred times" I said and smiled "I've never told anyone that!"

"Me too!" Aria smiled back "why are you a closet nerd?"

"I'm a Jock, we all have reputations to protect"I told her

"Scared of what, people might do?" Aria asked as she put the book down.

* * *

><p><strong>Arias' POV:<strong>

"I'm not scared, I just don't want..." He trailed off and smiled

"You don't want anyone, to judge yoU!" I finish for him, and watched as he nodded. "you shouldn't worry, about what other people say. you know what, you want so go after it."

Ezra and I spent, the rest of the night talking. And We really didn't know, what time it was. until the store clerk announced, they were closing... I can't believe, on my first day here. I've meant' so many people, but one more increditable than the others.

"It was great talking, to you Aria" we we're now standing, in the Hastings drive way.

"thank-you, for driving me back to the house" I smiled and looked at the door "I should really get inside" I pointed

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He handed me my Jacket, and watched as I walked up to the door.

Once I got inside, spencer stood. in the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. "your home late!"

I couldn't help the grin on my face "I'm sorry about that, I didn't know we had curfew"

She shook her head "We don't" Spencer replied "you like him, don't you?"

I nodded "Yeah, I do. But I don't know, I wanted to focus on my studies. And now, I'm not so sure." I was honest.

"don't mess with his heart. He's already been heartbroken, I don't want to see it again. If you like him, be honest. Don't mess with Ezra" Spencer rubbed my arm, before heading upstairs.

She left me, in the kitchen thinking. "Do I really want to start a relationship?"

**So there it is, hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, on this chapter. And praying that it doesn't suck. But knowing me it probably does, and that my grammar sucks to. But I still want reviews. I want to know if you peeps are actually reading this story, and I want your great input. I know some people don't take bad comment's well, and I'm one of them. Well, I guess I can handle. Tell me what you think, and if you want anything special or bad or whatever to happen. I'll see you around.**

**Just seven more day's till PLL... YAY!**

Spencer and I were, sitting in the living room having a very deep conversation about school. She wanted to make sure, I knew exactly where my classes were and that I sat at the cool table. But in the back of my mind, I didn't really care. I wasn't here to set a good impression on people, I just wanted to get into a great college.

It was nearing lunch, when I finally looked at the clock. Spencer was saying that, the maid usually came during this time because no one was ever home. But we were here, so does that mean we have to leave.

"So what do you want for lunch?" Spencer asked me as she was grabbing the last of her books.

I shrugged "I don't know" I answered, I wasn't really hungry just bored out of my mind. I would rather work on something during my free time. That's what I did at home, I was working at the school or the local book store. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." I told her and grabbed my bag.

"You don't want to hang out, I can show you the town." Spencer asked curious, as to what I wanted to do.

"Well, if you want to hang out. Do you think it'd be okay if we go to the book store?" I question, as I walked over toward the door.

"The book store? Well okay, do you want to walk or drive?" Spencer asked as she grabbed a water bottled out of the fridge.

"We can walk, it's a nice day out" I said and opened the door, with Spencer following me.

We walked down the driveway, when I noticed Jason was outside playing basketball, along with the other boys in town.

"Hey Aria, Spencer" Jason ran up to us, Shirt off and he was in deep need of a shower. But his abs are so tone, I couldn't help but stare "Where are you, guys heading?"

"To the book store." I answered with a smirk "Want to join?" That cause a few stares from the boys behind him, waiting for the ball. But I knew deep down, Jason wouldn't want to go.

"Nah, I'll just see you guys later." Jason, gave me a wink and Spencer nudged my arm.

"See you later Jason" Spencer said, and pulled me down the street. "He really like's you"

"You think?" I arched an eyebrow, I really didn't have any interest in him. To me he's just another Jock trying to make a name for himself.

"Yeah, he told me last night, when you were out with Ezra" Spencer smiled widely. "Any thought, if you would like to pursue a thing with him?"

"Jason, no way" I played dumb

Spencer swatted my arm "Not Jason, Ezra? He likes you too. I've never seen him, all giddy and stuff"

I rolled my eyes "Spencer, to be honest. I really only came here, So I could get into a great college. It was my parents wish, for me to attend an amazing school"

Spencer nodded "Well, we have School tomorrow. Lets just see what happens. And about yesterday, I didn't mean to overwhelm you with introducing you to everyone at once. It's just, I never really had an exchange student. Only my sister, but I was a lot younger and really didn't know what to expect. I'm kind of amazed that we clicked off the back"

I smiled "thank you. And yes, I never really done something like this before either. So lets learn together. And besides, life is full of little surprises"

Spencer and I continued walk to the book store, and talked about the little things in life. She told me about her friend Allison, and how she went missing. And that Jason is her brother. But they didn't really become friends, until Hanna started dating Caleb. And mona'sfriend Jackie dated Ezra for a couple of years. So that's how that friendship all started. It was really interesting to hear, how so many different kind of people became friends. Where I come from, we usually just hung out with the same people, the nerds and Jocks and stuff like that. We really just kept to ourselves.

"So this is the book store" Spencer said, I didn't even realize we walked the 20 minutes to get here. "But you always knew that" She giggled and open the door for us to enter.

"So you're a Jock to right?" I asked as we ordered a cup of coffee

"Yeah, I play field Hockey." She told me and found a seat next to the window.

"And the Guys are okay with you being a-" I stopped to think of the right word to say.

"A Nerd" Spencer laughed it off "It was a challenge But they got over it. They said they like a girl with a good head on her shoulders." She shrugged it off "but if I was a guy, they would totally give me grief"

"Why? I like a guy with a good head on their shoulders. I wouldn't want to date a stupid person" I told her, just as our coffee order was called. I went up and grabbed our coffee, and sat back down.

"Not everyone here is stupid Aria. There are a lot of Jock's that, really do study they just don't show it." Spencer said

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying. What I would prefer, I'm not saying all Jock's are stupid." I tried to reassure her.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:

Spencer and I spent the day at the book store, after that whole Jock thing. Thing's got awkward, But soon after it went back to normal well as normal as can be. But we got along, and that's great. I didn't want to walk into school not really knowing anyone. So As I got ready, I put on some black legging's and my favorite top my grandmother made me. It was a red floral top, it's not fancy or anything but it was from her. I applied a little make-up, and curled my hair. I also added some small hoop earrings, and checked myself in the mirror.

I sighed and smiled a little, wishing my mother was here to wish me luck on my first day of school. Even though it's not really my first day of school, it's still new to me. So that words of comfort would have been encouraging. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to see all the Hastings, making small talk as they got ready for the day. Mrs. Hastings was reading the new's paper, and sipping her coffee. While Spencer and Mr. Hastings were talking about having a tennis match.

"Good Morning" I announced myself and took a seat next to Mrs. Hastings

"Good Morning" Mrs. Hastings Handed me a muffin "Are you ready for your first day at a new school?"

I nodded "Yes, but I'm a little nervous. I guess I really don't know what to expect"

"Just stay away from the boys" Mr. Hastings told me with a smirk "I keep telling Spencer that Toby, is just after-

"Dad!" Spencer yelled, and Everyone started laughing.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hastings I don't think I'll be dating anytime soon." I smiled and grabbed my bag "Ready to go?"

"Sure, See you two later" Spencer said, and we both went out to her car.

Spencer had driven the 25 minutes, to the school. It was already crowded, swimming with students unwanting and wanting to get to class. Spencer then showed me the spot where Her, Emily and Hanna hang out during break and lunch. We still had another five minutes, and since school had already started. I wanted to get to first lesson. Just so I could get myself situated, and the weeks long homework. I didn't want to be falling behind.

As the time ticked, students started to file in. I found a seat in the back, seeing as Spencer told me that was the only seat available. So that's where I went, It was now a couple of minutestill the bell rang. And the students that were already seat, kept glancing at me. That was until three familiar faces walked into class, Jason, Noël and Ezra.

"I didn't know they were in this class?" I leaned over and whispered to Spencer.

She nodded "I told you not everyone is stupid, although they do have bad grades" She laughed.

"Hey" Ezra said as, he took the seat next to me "I didn't know you were in this lesson" He smiled and my heart started racing, Just then Jason took the seat in front of me.

"Aria" Jason said in a seductive voice "You ready, for a great first day?"

"Yes, thank you"I said and turned my gaze to the window. Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Mrs. Parker?" Jason spoke out "We have an angel in class today."

"Well, thank you Jason. That was very nice of you" Mrs. Parker told him

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Aria Montgomery" Jason laughed, and soon the class joined in.

"Don't worry, he's an ass to everyone" Ezra whispered, in my ear.

"Thank you for the remark, Jason. And Aria welcome to AP English here at Rosewood. If you see me after class, I already made your class work available for you." She smiled, and attended to the rest of the class, and started her lesson.

The rest of class, was like a nightmare. Jason kept on, turning in his seat. Making me feel more and more uncomfortable. And I could tell Ezra, was feeling the same as me. Even though we only talked that One day, He opened up to me. And for that I'll always be grateful. Toward the ending of Class Mrs. Parker, assigned a group project. And to my dismay, I got stuck with Jason. "Shoot me now" I thought to myself. It's not that I don't like him, I just think that he's full of himself.

"So Aria, you and me?" Jason, smiled and I looked toward the window and rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long 4 months. "Aria?"

"Yes Jason, you and me" I looked toward him, and faked a smile.

"Awesome, see you later Aria Montgomery" Jason, graced my hand and left with Noel.

"What's your next lesson?" Ezra asked once Jason was out of view.

"Um. I have Math with Mr.. Richards, I hate Math." I blurted out.

"Me too, for both" Ezra flashed his charming boyish smile of his "Maybe I can walk you over?"

I nodded "sure, just let me get the rest of my assignments okay?" I said and walked over to the teacher.

* * *

><p>It was now my free period. I've been sitting out front reading my book, To kill a mocking bird, and drinking my coffee that I got from the vending machine for the last 40 minutes when Jackie came out..<p>

"It's Aria right?" She extended for me to shake it, which I did.

I nodded "Yes, and Your's is Jackie?" I asked already knowing the name.

"That's correct. I see you've meant my boyfriend!"

I knetted my eyebrows together out of confusion "Ezra Fitz, that's my boyfriend" She smiled "Going on, two and a half years now." She smirked.

"Really, and here I was under the empression that he was single?" I smirked back

"What ever gave you that Idea, Ezra and I are very much in love" Jackie hissed

I stood up "look I'm not here to cause trouble, i'm just saying what he told me. Now if you'll excuse me?" I grabbed my bag, and began to walk about

Jackie grabbed me for the elbow "Stay away from him, or I'll make your stay here a living hell." Jackie let out of my elbow "Nice Dress"

"Bitch" I mumbled and walked back into the building.

As I opened the door to the building, the bell for lunch rang and students from different classes, started to fill the halls. I made it to my tempory locker to put my books away before having my first lunch in a new school. I turned around and saw Spencer, Hanna and Emily talking to Jackie and another girl. they all looked in my direction, so right off the back I knew Jackie was saying something about me.

"Aria?" Jason walked up to me "Have lunch with me?"

I nodded, not wanting to eat lunch by myself. "Sure why not" I faked a smiled and Jason wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, let's head out to the lunch room. I heard their having hamburger steak" Jason told me

"Is it good?" I question, not remembering if I tired it or not. My grandparents really don't like hamburger so, I started to think back to when I was with my parents, trying to remember if they gave it to me or not.

"Hey, it's good. Trust me" Jason cracked his sly smiled, and pushed open the lunch room doors. "This is it, so grab a tray and anything you want. It's on me"

"Jason" I said whilst shaking my head "It's not nessasry, I am very much capable of paying for my own food."

"Nonescence, I'll pay for it." He insisted, not letting the matter go.

Once Jason and I got our food, he wanted to sit with his friends. But seeing as everyone was giving me some kind of stink eye, I looked at Jason unsure of myself "Why don't you and I, go and find a seat to ourselves. Get to know each other?" It's not what I really wanted, but I'm pretty sure with Jackie at that table things could get pretty ugly.

"Okay, but only if you let me take you out this weekend."

"Deal, so dinner or just a movie?" I question as we took a seat next near the window.

" do you like taco's?" he had asked me and I looked at him confused "or how about noddles?"

"I love noddles" I smiled "With a lot of hot sauce"

"Really? So we do have something in common" He chuckled

"Do you happen to know, what movies are playing?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"I'm not really sure, the Rosewood threate. Likes to play classic movies, but if you trust me. then we can drive into philly and catch a movie there? I'm sure the Hastings wouldn't care."

"I love classic's, but if you'r not into it, then sure we can drive to philly. It would be great to see some other places whilst i'm here."

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up at 4 that way, we have time to get to philly and walk around before the movie."

"that's so sweet of you" I smiled, and took a few pieces of my hamburger. Jason smiled and waited for my replied "This is good"

"Told you!''

I rolled my eyes "Yeah Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I sat at our normal table to notice, Jason and Aria wasn't there. Jackie and the girls were all in hush hush tones, so I just assumed they were gossiping about someone. But little did I know, it was about Aria. Spencer had a look of discuss on her face, when Jackie said something about bringing her down if she stepped in my way. Mona saying that she'll help in anyway possible, because she likes to shake people down. But Hanna and Emily, really didn't seems to care about the conversation, they along with Spencer just kept quiet.

"Where's Jason?" I question, breaking Jackie away from the gossiping she was doing "He should have been here by now"

Jackie laughed and wrapped her arm around mines "Sweeite, Jason is with that new girl Aria"

"What?" I asked in disbelief, and snaked my arm away from Jackie "Where are they?"

Jackie and Mona shrugged, along with Hanna and Emily. Spencer was the only one, who looked down at her plate. "Spence? Do you know where they are?" i asked as Jackie and Mona went back into deep conversation.

She nodded and diverted her eyes, over to the glass window that was next to back doors. My Jaw dropped when I saw Aria and Jason laughing. "What the hell?" I question myself. I thought Aria and I had a connection, we were really hitting it off, and she turns around and has lunch with the biggest douche in the school.

"I got to go" I announced and watched as Spencers face had fallen. '

I just needed to get out of there. I walked out to my car, and drove out of school. How could she do this to me? Jealousy washed over me, I had to do something. But I just didn't know what. A new text, broke me away from my thoughts. It was from Spencer.

**_Ezra,_**

**_Jackie, told Aria something. That's why she's with Jason, But I assure you. Aria has feelings for you, please don't give up. - Spence_**

"What the FUCK?" I yelled out and turned my car around. I quickly drove back to my spot and parked the car, running back into the lunch room. I grabbed Jackie by the arm, making a sence. And pulling her into the nearest classroom.

"Ezra, if you wanted a lone time all you had to do was ask" She spoke in the most irretable voice.

"STOP!" I exclaimed "Jackie, I like Aria and nothing you say will ever change my mind."

"Not even telling you that Jason made a date night with Aria and she accepted?" She smirked

"She would never accept his offer" I told her

"Maybe that's what you think, but little miss goody two shoes did. Their going this friday night."

"And how would you know?" I arched an eyebrow

"Please you know Jason, Check your phone messages?" she pointed to my pocket

I sighed not believing what she was saying, and grabbed my phone. I didn't even hear it ring, I only heard Spencers. But I strolled down, to two new text messages. And It was from Jason.

**_Big date night with the new girl SCORE! -Jason_**

**_Dude let me borrow your car? - Jason_**


	4. Date night

**I'm sorry that it took, so long for this chapter. I've just been really busy. NOW I don't know if I like this chapter or not, but I'll let you decide. Please leave a REVIEW and tell me what you might want to see happen in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

**Ezra's POV:**

It was Friday night, and Jason had his "big date with the new girl" so he called it. I could not help but feel so envious, and wanted to do everything in my power to interrupt them. But I knew I could, not or could I? Aria and I have been distant, ever since I found out about their date. She talks to me during First lesson, but unless it's school related I just brush her off like some kind of jerk.

Today in school, I could not help but notice. Aria and Jason, getting closer and closer together. Jason again asked me for my car, but I told him I had some errands to do. Yes, Jason has no car. Unless he asks his mommy. I know I should not feel this way, cause Aria and I are not a couple. But I just thought we hit it off, and that we were on the same page. Why didn't she see what Jackie told her, is nothing but a bluff? Jackie likes to think that she rules the school, but really everyone hates her.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?" I asked as my phone started to go off.

"Want to do something tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, wondering how Toby would feel about this.

"Well, Toby and I were expecting taking a drive to Philly" I could hear the smile on her face.

I smiled too, thinking maybe we could crash this so called date "How does Toby feel about crashing Aria's and Jason Date night?"

Spencer laughed "It was his idea. Do not be mad, but I told him that you have feelings for Aria. And that Jason is just doing this to be a jerk."

I chuckled "I'm not mad, and I had the same feeling. Jason always wanted what I have. A part of me thinks he is on drug's or something" I blurted out.

"what? What makes you think that?" Spencer asked in a shock tone

I shrugged as if she could see it "I do not know, just the small things I guess."

"Wow, that was really a big accusation Ezra"

I let out a sigh "I know, I guess I am just jeal-"I stopped for I could really let myself go.

Spencer caught on to my last word "You do not have to hide with me, remember I know you." She giggled.

"I know. But I still have my image to keep up."

"Yes, we all do. That is why I am telling you this. Forget it, Go after what you want."

I smiled "Okay, so I will pick you and Toby up at five. That should give us time to get there."

"It's four-thirty" Spencer said. "I need time to get ready"

I rolled my eyes "okay so five-thirty"

"Whatever" Spencer said before hanging up.

**Aria's POV:**

Jason and I were already, half way to Philly. This pass week, Jason has really changed. He was not the Jerk that I thought he was, and even during our couple assignment. He would always ask if I was okay, or if I needed something. Like a true gentlemen. I smiled and looked out the window, it was really beautiful. It's nothings like I had ever imaged. And yet again, I still do not remember anything.

I really wanted the memories of my childhood to come flowing back. I want to try to remember something other then Russia, I want to remember my parents and where we had spent time together. I know its impossible, but every scenery is wroth a try. In my mother's journals, she always wrote what we had done that day. And in one of them was a trip to Philly, with my father. So that is why I was excited to go on this trip.

I looked over at Jason, to see him glancing in my direction. He smiled when I had caught him. "Your cute, when You're in a far away land."

"What?" I asked "I was not in a far away land" I giggled.

Jason shrugged 'I'm sorry about the car... I tried to get Ezra to let me use his, but he had a few things to do." He gave my thigh a squeeze, and I jumped a little "Sorry, I did not mean it. Like that."

"It's okay." I smiled, and looked out on the road "How long more?"

"Umm. About ten minutes" He smiled.

"Cool"

I really did not have a come back. My mind kind of floated back to this passed week. How could Ezra just brush me off? Was he really back with Jackie? Or was he just trying to stop the humiliations? I really wanted to ask him today, but when I spoke to him during second lesson. He just totally ignored me. And here I thought he was better then that. I guess that he was just putting up a front, and making me feel welcome.

Jason and I pulled up in front of the movie theater and parked the car. I had gotten out the same time as Jason, and walked to the back of the car. Leaving him no time to open my door. I guess my thoughts of Ezra was really taking its toll on me.

"I was going to open the door for you" Jason said, as he took hold of my hand.

"I figured, I will just meet you in back" I plastered a smile as we started to walk down the street to the Pearl Theater at Avenue North.

"So, do you know what you want to see?" Jason asked me.

I looked up at the playlist, and saw nothing that really interest me. But I plastered yet another smile and made like I thought it through. Finally Jason saw, that I was being hard. And suggested that we see The girl with the dragon tattoo. So I nodded, since Jason had just turned eight-teen and was able to take us in.

"So the movie starts in a hour. You want to walk around?"

I nodded "sure"

**Ezra's POV:**

"Slow down man" Toby yelled, as we pulled onto the freeway "She's still going to be there"

I rolled my eyes "Hey it was your idea, to make this trip. Just let me drive my car."

"I want to get there in one piece, not a body bag bro" Toby exclaimed.

"Fine" I said and slowed the car down. It was already six, and it was at least a two hour drive. I wanted to get there before whatever movie started, not when their in the movie having a big make out session.

I drove the car, in a little over the spend limit weaving in and out of traffic. To be frank I really didn't care, what Toby and Spencer were saying at this point. My mind was stuck on catching Aria and Jason with locked lips.

"what time did they leave, Spence?"

"Umm. About four- something why?"

"So, their there already. Why didn't you, guys come up with this plan, at school? I huffed

"Maybe because you kept brushing everyone off?" Spencer spat.

"I was not"

"Yes you were bro. Ever since Jason took Aria away from you, you went into a deep depression" toby told me.

"What? Your crazy"

"Ezra it's true. The only reason I told toby, that you wanted to date Aria. Was because, he kept asking what was wrong. I had to tell him at some point." Spencer said from the back seat. "I mean, out of everyone from the group. You trust us more."

"I do, and thank you for coming with me. But do any of you know, what movie studio their going to?"

Spencer smiled, when I looked in the rearview mirror "Of course. The Pearl Theater at Avenue North."

Once we had gotten to the theater, I parked next to Jason's mom Volvo. And started to freak out. What if this was a bad idea? What if Aria just shut's me down in front of everyone? I have been giving her the cold shoulder. What if she doesn't forgive me?

I would not want to go the rest of the way, with Aria hating me for my jealous and stupidity. Spencer and Toby, hopped out of the car. As I slowly opened my door, who would have thought that all my confidence was back in Rosewood. But the second, we get to a different place, where know one really knows the high society life or that they even care who we are. I panic, and go into a shock of nerves.

"Let's go" Spencer nudged my arm

"It's almost nine, maybe we should just go home" I mumbled

"what? Dude we drove all the way here, where not leaving." Toby argue

"what are you so afraid of ?" Spencer cocked her head.

"I'm not. I just do not feel like this is right anymore" I lied.

"Right? think about what Jason is doing. We all know that he is a jerk, and would try anything to get Aria to sleep with him" Toby exclaimed. "I'll back you up, I promise. You know I cannot stand that guy. Plus, he is really not even my friend or yours for that matter, just someone that sits on our table"

"Jason is a jerk, I will admit that. But do we really have to crash their date?"

"Of course. Look, Aria did not look to happy... And to be honest, the only reason she is doing this is because she is scared of Jackie. Now do you want to let Jackie win?" Spencer looked at me sternly shook my head "No. She has nothing to be scared about. And to the thought, I never pictured Aria as a scared kind of person."

Spencer made a face, as if she thought about it "now that you mention it. Aria did seem different, she always spoke her mind. Whatever Jackie said, made her shut up. Because, during that project for first lesson. Whenever Aria and Jason were in the same room. She would sit on the opposite chair, and now she is in the some theater with him. It's strange"

**Aria's POV:**

Jason and I had just finished the movie, and to my dismay it was pretty good. I would have never thought it would have been good, for an English major. Well, that is what i would like to call myself.

"Jason?" Someone called out. We both turned around and saw Toby, Spencer and Ezra.

"Hey guys" Jason said. Looking among all three. "What's up? you never told me that you guys were coming to Philly"

"Well it was a last minute thing" Spencer answered. "Aria can I talk to you?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" I asked, as Spencer pulled me away from Jason. I looked at Toby, while he looked at Ezra with a smirk.

"Why are you here with Jason?" Spencer asked me when we were out of range. "I mean, we all know you like Ezra. So why are you hurting him like this?"

I looked at her shock "You told me not to play with Ezra's heart. How can I be hurting him, if he has been giving me the cold shoulder all week?" I retorted. She looked at Ezra and shook her head "Is that why, your all here? Because I'm with Jason?"

Spencer nodded "Look, Ezra cares for you. And you being here with Jason, is killing him."

"Then he should be telling me that. Not you!" I hissed, and walked away from Spencer, leaving the group behind.

**Ezra's POV:**

I turned to look at Spencer and Aria. They look like they were fighting, like Spencer was really telling her off. So I turned back to Jason and Toby, as Jason was still wondering why we are here.

"So you guys came to crash my date with Aria?" Jason asked realization coming to him.

"That's right" Toby told him "You knew Ezra and Aria had a thing. So why go after her?"

Jason smirked "Is Toby really fighting your losing battle?" He shook his head.

"You know what? I'm tired of your steroid ass. You think we don't know the difference? Psh. Leave Aria alone, you know the only reason you wanted to go out with her. Is so you could get in her pants, but guess what? It's never going to work" I hissed, before turning back to Spencer and Aria. To see Aria walking away.

Spencer pointed and mouthed "Follow her"

I shook my head and ran in the direction that Aria was walking down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ezra's POV:**

I had finally caught up to Aria, as she turned the corner of the street. I really did not know what I was going to say, but knew that I had to set her strait about Jackie.

"Aria wait" I spoke out. "Please" I begged, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a halt.

"What do you want?" Aria's harsh words cut through me.

"I just want to talk" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"About what? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head "I do. not Jackie, is nothing to me." I told her "You have to believe me. Jackie and Jason they belong together, their both manipulative peoples and they deserve one another I smiled

"Jason, had been nothing but nice to me. I know he is a jerk and everything, but I think I like him"

I knitted my eyebrow's "You cannot be serious?"

Aria nodded "I think I am"

I let out a harsh chuckle "Jason, is an ass. He is just trying to get in your pants."

Aria gave me a glare before turning around and walking back in the direction she was going "I hate it here" Aria yelled. "I just want to go home."

I felt defeated, here is a girl that I really wanted to get to know. And I cannot even say the right words. I was growing frustrated. "Aria" I yelled out. And started to fast walk up to her. "I thought you liked me?"

"I do like you Ezra. I like you a lot."

"Then why do you want to hang out with Jason?" I asked sternly.

"Maybe because, you ignored me this week? Or maybe the fact that, I am new here. And Jackie can ruin that!" Aria spat.

Aria and I stared into one another's eye, before I pulled her in for a kiss. At first Aria just stood there, until I placed my hand on her lower back. Pushing her toward me. She then wrapped her arm's around my neck, as I brought my hands to cup her face. We pulled away moment's later, and smiled "Please do not leave. I am sorry for ignoring you, it was just hard. Knowing Jason had the upper hand, but not anymore. I am going to fight for you Aria."

Aria giggled "Don't fight, I hate fighting" Aria whispered.

"What the hell?" Jason yelled.

Aria and I looked at one another before, returning our glare back to Jason. "Well?" Jason yelled again, walking closer to us.

"Aria doesn't like you. And I am here to take her home" I smiled, taking hold of Aria's hand. "So move" I pulled Aria along with me as I pushed pasted Jason.

"Like hell you are. I had her first, if you wanted to date Aria so bad. You shouldn't have been an ass." Jason grabbed Aria other hand and pulled her to him. "She's coming home with me." He smirked.

"Jason." Aria spoke "I think, I should leave with Spencer"

"What?" Jason looked at Aria, like he was ready to hit her.

"You heard her." I yelled "Now leave Aria alone."

"OR what?" Jason changeling me "You'll kick my ass?" He started to chuckle

"I didn't say that" I gave him a glare "but I will if I have to." I took hold of Aria's hand again, and pulled her to me. As Jason and I stood on the street, giving one another a staring competition.

**Aria's POV:**

I just could not take it anymore. I felt like Jason and Ezra were playing some kind of game, and that I was its prize... I just wanted to scream, I really like Jason. But I've fallen for Ezra, I am not sure what it is. But I know its deep.

"Enough" I yelled and looked among the two "I'm not a prize. You two are supposed to be best friends."

"Aria" Spencer placed a hand on my shoulder "Let them go"

I looked at her in shock. "Is this what people do? Fight in the middle of the street, to see who will win? Am I supposed to go to the winner?" I asked Spencer.

That was the last thing I wanted. I did not want to see a fight break out in the middle of the street. I did not want Ezra to have to fight for me. I want to get to know him. But if this is the cost, I do not want that anymore. They were friends before, I came here. And I am only here for a short while, I do not want to mess up that friendship.

"Aria, let me take you home" Jason extended his hand.

I looked at Ezra, and he looked like he wanted to hit Jason square in the face. "I'll take the train." I whispered.

"Aria it's late" Spencer looked at with concern and confusion clearly written on her face.

"I did not come to the States, to cause drama. I came here to find myself, and right now. I find myself in a whole lot of drama. If the two of you cannot work out your difference, I cannot be friends with any of you" I stated flat out. And asked the nearest by standard where the train station is.

**I know this was short, and I'm sorry. I'll make the next one longer promise. Please Review, and tell me what you think. **

**MY POV: **

**Aria is confused... HAHA**


	6. Chapter 6

**So for my lack of updating, I've made this chapter a little longer. I hope you like it and will be nice enough to give me a REVIEW. But if not then just read, and wait for the next chapter...HAHAHA**

**Okay I'm a little sad, why isn't there any Ezria in the next episode? I mean come on, season two for me sucks big time. I mean we don't have that much Ezria scene and I think that Ezra is leaving soon. I know, it's not right to think like that. But what am I supposed to think, when Ezra isn't even in that much of the season. I think he is being canceled, when season three comes, IDK I'll pray long and hard that Ezra stays.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the show, if I did Ian Harding would have a permanent spot on the show.**

Ezra's POV:

"You see what you did? Ass hole" I spat before giving Spencer my car keys.

"What are you doing?" Jason grabbed my arm.

I pulled out of it, and faced him. Pushing him rough and hard "Stay away from me" I hissed "If you would just stop this game of yours, Aria would be here."

"What game? I really like her" Jason retorted

"If you liked her, you wouldn't have pushed her away." I looked at Spencer and Toby. "Take my car home, I'm going on the train with Aria"

Aria's POV:

I was so pissed at Ezra, right after I tell him know fighting. What does he do? He picks a fight, right in front of me no less. I wanted to go home with Ezra, Spencer and Toby. Knowing we were all on the right page now, but after that I just couldn't I didn't want to ruin their friendship over me.

As I walked up the stairs and waited for the train. There was this familiar face looking right at me. He was someone that I saw before, but I couldn't just put my finger on it. He started to walk up to me, with a little girl holding his right hand.

"Hello" He smiled at me. "Do you remember me?" He question looking me right in the eyes.

I looked around me, there wasn't as many people at the station. As I looked at him again, I took in his appearance. He was wearing a faded blue jeans pants, with a striped polo shirt. He had brown hazel eyes, just like mines. But I still couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm sorry sir. Do you have the right person?" I looked down and smiled at the little girl.

"Yes, Aria I do" He smiled widely at me. "I'm your Father's brother. Brandon"

I opened my eye's wide, with my lips forming a tight line. "What? I was told everyone died. That I didn't have any family, but-"

"But your grandparents from Russia. Ella's mom and dad, I know" Brandon sighed. "This is my granddaughter. Isabelle"

I looked back down, at the little child "I'm Aria" Isabelle, looked at me confused then hid behind her grandfathers leg.

"She doesn't know you." Brandon smiled "When did you get back?"

"About a week now, I'm in a program."

Brandon nodded "How are you? The last time I saw you, was-" He stopped and pressed his lips together "Was when you were four"

I smiled "How did you know it was me?"

Brandon chuckled "I would remember those eyes anywhere"

I giggled "Aria" I heard my name being called, and turned to see Ezra running in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him in shock.

"I didn't want you riding the train alone." He smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded "This is my uncle Brandon" I smiled and turned to face my long lost relatives. "This is Ezra. My class mate" I looked at Ezra to see his smile drop.

"It's very nice to meet you son." Brandon stuck out his hand for Ezra, and Ezra shook it. "Aria, this is my number" He brought out a piece of paper "Call me, before you leave. I want to hear everything, and I know you have question yourself"

I nodded and smiled "Thank you"

Ezra's POV:

As I ran from my spot on the road, to the train station. I couldn't stop thinking about Aria and what she said. "If the two of you cannot work out your difference, I cannot be friends with any of you." I want to be more than friends with Aria, but the fact it. She's not going to allow me to, and if were speaking of the truth. Everyone is just intimated by Jason. I mean they really don't like him, they're just afraid of what he might do to them.

As I turned the corner that had the station in view. I noticed Aria talking to an alderman and an young child. I had my guess, one is that he was doing some creepy talking and the other was that Aria wasn't sure what train she was supposed to take... I yelled out her name and she turned to face me. She then started to ask what I was doing there, and I told her the truth. Once Aria had introduced me to her long lost relative as just her classmate, not even a friend or something better than classmate. I felt as if my heart was crushed and I couldn't do nothing about it.

"Aria I'm sorry about what happen back there" I stated once her uncle and cousin had left "I know it was wrong. I just hope you can forgive me?" I pleaded.

Aria sighed, and looked me in the eyes. "I meant what I said. I don't want drama, especially if I'm only going to be here for four months. I want to be able to enjoy my time, not be in the middle of you ever longing fight between Jason."

"what are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm just calling it as I see it. And what I see is, two best friends gone sour. I understand if you and Jason, were all buddy buddy and went their separate ways. But please don't fight over me."

"I promise, no more fighting. Just please, even me a chance?" I begged "Let me take you out, right now."

Aria smiled. "Were you really going to ride the train?"

I nodded with a smile "Yes, and we still have to. Unless I call Spencer and tell her I want my car back." I told her.

"Alright, show me Philly." Aria giggled and bit her bottom lip.

I walked her back down the stairs, and into the streets of Philly. I smiled as I looked down at Aria to see her taking in the sites. There were various stores, and a few theaters. I chuckled when we walked into a store, and all Aria wanted was a few t-shirts that had the Philly logo and some postcards.

"What?" She smiled, and I quickly paid for it before she could protest. "I was going to pay for that"

"I know, but it's on me. A welcome to the states kind of thing."

Aria smiled and I took the bag from the cashier "Thank you."

"Anytime." I replied, and we walked side by side, into a the main park. They had a live band playing some soft music. One of Philly's festivals'.

"I'm having a great time. When Jason asked me out, this is really what I wanted to do."

I knitted my eyebrows "You didn't enjoy the movie?"

Aria rolled her eyes, as she took a seat under the tree. Next to the waterfall. "I'm more into classic's, so when we saw 'the girl with the dragon tattoo'" She stopped and giggled "I think it was more of his liking then mine"

I chuckled "Well, It happen one night is playing. We could go if you like? Just as friends" I added the last part quickly

"I don't' know. What would Jackie think about that?" Aria asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Aria. Jackie and I are over, I told you that. And what would it matter Anyways? I said just as friends, if you want Spencer and Toby can come." I offered.

I heard a soft sigh and then she turned to face the fountain. "Maybe"

I nodded, even though she wasn't looking and looked at the time. It was nearing 11p.m "Look it's getting really late. My father has an apartment here in Philly. And if you want we can stay the night? If not then we really should catch the last train out of here?"

"Really? we could stay?"

I smiled at her excitement "Yes, I mean it's a two bedroom apartment. So it doesn't really matter."

"Okay, let's go" Aria stood, and I followed. She linked her arm through mines' and I didn't object. "Thank you, for a wonderful night. I had fun"

"Even with the drama?" I joked.

"Ezra" Aria shook her head "I don't like fighting. It's something that' I'm really against."

"I hear you Aria." I said, while taking her to my fathers, apartment.

Aria's POV:

Ezra and I entered, the apartment building and was greeted by the doormen. I smiled it seems Ezra has many friends. Just some of them setting him back, because he has to keep up an image.

We got in the elevator, and made our way to the top floor. Once Ezra had opened the door, using the spear key that was hiding underneath the placemat. I started to giggle.

"What?" He question and opened the door

"I would have thought, you would use your own key." I shrugged and walked through the door.

"Well, I would have" Ezra replied closing the door behind him "But I gave it to Spencer, along with my car. Which right now I think is a bad idea" He chuckled and tossed the key on the counter.

"Don't you trust her?" I wondered as I walked over the window, and watched the city lights.

"I do. But I don't know if they'll go home, or joy riding." Ezra commented. I giggled and wrapped my arms around my waist "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"I'm sorry, we hardly come here." I smiled as he walked over to the heater, turning it up a little.

"This is a great view" I smiled as I watched couples kissing, people taking pictures. Just enjoying their time out.

"Yeah, I love looking out at the city lights. With a great book in hand." Ezra told me taking a seat on the sofa.

"Really? Who would have known?" I giggled and walked over to the sofa taking a seat next to him.

"Well, only you. But that really wasn't a question, now was it?" He smirked. "Tell me about your family? Your grandparents I mean"

I shrugged, and curled my legs under my butt "My grandmother is a house wife, and my grandfather. Well he does side jobs."

"Oh, is something wrong with that?"

"No, I just... Sometimes I wished my parents were here. I miss them so much, and the problem is. I didn't really get to know them. Just the journals that my mom left behind, it was her life." I started to feel my eyes getting watery "I mean, my grandparents are great. But it seems like they've been hiding a huge chunk of my life. Something that I'm trying to find out."

"I'm sorry."

I knitted my eyebrows "Why?"

"I'm spoiled. And here you wonder everyday, what it would be like to have an hug from you mother, or father. And when I get a kiss from my mother. I just wipe it off and grumble saying I'm to old for that... I never really imaged what life would be like if none of them were around. And you live it everyday."

"I got used to it. I at least can leave through them from my mom's journals. She wrote a whole book on Rosewood, but it stopped. I'm guessing it was because they were no longer here."

"So, your parents are from Rosewood?"

I shrugged "I guess, my mother used to write about seeing my father at Hollis College for lunch. That's why I'm so dead set on going there one day. Or maybe Yale or NYU..."I stopped and giggled "I just want to explore, I've been in Russia since I was five so I really don't' know that much."

Ezra and I shared an eye contact moment, before we both lean in to kiss one another. I pulled a way the second, that we touched "I'm sorry, I do not know where that came from"

"Me too, I just love looking into your eyes." I blushed a little. "But I know you just want to be friends."

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's not that I do not like you, because I really do."

"But you do not want drama, I get it" Ezra pouted, and turned away from me. "You do not have to apologize."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked unsure of what was going to happen.

"I'm not mad, I just don't understand. If you like me so much, why are you pushing me away?"

I took in a deep breath "Your right." I smiled and brought his lips to mines. I kissed him, with much force and passion that I had built up from the time I laid eyes on him. When we pulled away, Ezra had a huge grin on his face.

"What was that?" He panted.

I shrugged "I couldn't hide it anymore" I smiled. "Are you okay with that?"

Ezra nodded "Be my girlfriend? I know you leave in a few months, but we can at least be together, for the time being" He took hold of my hands. "only if you want to"

I smiled " Can I think about it? I'm really tired"

Ezra pecked my hands before placing them in my lap "Okay, sure. I hope you say yes" Ezra stood up the couch. "I'll get you something, a little more comfortable to wear."

"Thank you!" I breathe out and wiped my face. I really, want to be his girlfriend. But what if something extreme happens, and I fall in love with him to hard. Or he falls in love with me and I have to leave? This is something that I really needed to think about.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

Aria had fallen asleep the second, she had gotten changed. I smiled and watched as this beautiful teenage girl, laying before me smiled in her sleep. I couldn't help, but let my emotions get the best of me. I lean down and gave Aria a kiss to the forehead, before lifting her up and placing her in my bedroom. I figured tonight I could just sleep on the couch, seeing as my father doesn't like me in his room.

I placed Aria on my bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She really is something, not only is she smart and beautiful. But there is this spark about her, that I can't help but feel trans by it. The way she walks, or talks about classic movies. She is everything that I wished for in a girl, and now that I see it. I don't want to let her go.

Aria turned in her sleep, revealing the back of the white tank top I had given her. The light from the hallway shown me something that I didn't know Aria had, it was a Tattoo. Of two Angels, sitting on a cloud. Holding a Heart, and in that heart. It reads a few names. One that said Byron and это, but I only assumed it was her mother's name.

I shook my head, as Aria once again turned around. She opened her eyes just a little and smiled up at me as she realized I was watching her sleep. "Are you okay?"

I nodded "yes, I just didn't know you had a tattoo."

Aria nodded and sat up a little "My Mother and Father"

"What was your mother's name? I read it, and I figured it was your father, but I didn't know how to read the second one"

"Ella" She smiled and motion for me to sit. "Byron and Ella Montgomery."

I smiled and listened as Aria said her parents name "When did you get it?"

"When I turned 16, it's something I really wanted. And my grandfather, has a friend who does it. So I begged and begged, and told them even if I didn't get it now. Down the road when I'm old enough, I will. So they agreed and I got it on my birthday."

"That was brave of you, I don't know if I could ever get one."

Aria yawned "It was alright, I mean. It hurt, a lot. But I really wanted it."

I nodded, "You should get some sleep."

"Sleep with me? the bed is big enough"

"I don't think that's such a good idea" I told her

"Please, I would feel more comfortable, if I had someone with me. I'll even sleep above the covers if you want me too" She giggled and bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, but you don't have to sleep under the covers. Just don't try nothing." I joked and slid in to bed with her.

"I'll try" Aria gigged and laid her head on my chest.

I smiled and pulled the covers over the both of us, as we both fell into a deep slumber.

**Thank you for reading, and I know that I have a few mistakes. But please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Hey long time know see, I know I have been MIA for a while. But I'm just very busy, I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's just a little fluff before the school drama. YES there will be drama...**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty little liars. If I did Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery would have more screen time.**

**Ezra's POV:**

I woke up with Aria in my arms, I chuckled silently as I removed her hair out of her face. Aria is really stunning, as the morning sun bounces off of her face. I see so many different features in her.

"Son" I heard my father whisper, which only caused me to look around. And remind myself where I was. I turned from my spot on the bed, to see my dad standing in my doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear, but softly so Aria doesn't wake up.

"Out now!" I sighed heavily and removed Aria's arm, so I could get out of bed. I glanced at the clock to notice it was coming to nine in the morning.

"What are you doing here dad?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Excuse me? I come here, to see my son sleeping with another girl" He hissed "I've raised you better than that"

"Then trust me." I spat, and opened the fridge. "We didn't do nothing. And if were being open. I think I'm falling in love with her. Last night, we've spent the whole time talking."

"Son, I understand what you're saying. But please be careful, I was your age once. I know how young teenage boys can get, especially around beautiful woman."

I rolled my eyes "I'm not like you dad, I don't go around sleeping from one person to another."

My dad chuckled "Make sure you get her home. I have a meeting today, I just needed a few things." He grabbed his briefcase and walked to the door. "Protection son. I don't want you getting someone pregnant."

"Whatever." I mumbled as I brought the orange juice up to my lips and took a sip.

"Is everything alright?" I spun around to see Aria coming into the kitchen.

I nodded "Yes, my dad just needed a few things. But he's gone, are you hungry?"

"Your dad was here?" Aria knitted her eyebrows. "Did he see me?"

"It's not a problem. My dad is as laid back as the next person, he just wanted to make sure that I was being careful."

Aria shook her head "I should be getting back to the Hastings"

"Or we could hang out here? I promise I wont try nothing, and plus it will take a few hours before Spencer is back with my car." I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Or I can take the train... It's really not a problem" She countered.

"I feel like I'm in a losing battle, and I never went to war"

"I'm sorry, Ezra. Fine, do you know how to cook?"

I started to chuckle "A little, I can make pancakes and eggs. But if you want water down rice, than I'm perfect."

"Well, how about just some toast?" Aria smiled and placed a soft hand on my cheek "I heard what you said." She whispered and I looked at her confused "About falling in love with me"

"Aria... I-"

Aria shook her head "Don't fall in love with me. I am not going to be here long, I don't want to break your heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra and I spent all morning waiting for Spencer to come back to pick us up. And when she had, she also had this very smug looking face on. As if saying what did we do last night? I smirked when Ezra and I told her that nothing happen, and that we only talked.

"So are you telling me the truth?" Spencer question, as she followed me into the guess bedroom.

I nodded, and took off my jacket "Yes, Spencer. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Well, I don't know really. But I do know, is that you've spent the entire night. With one of the most popular boys at school, and all you did was talk. What exactly did you talk about?"

I smiled as I remembered all I told Ezra, about my family. And me finding more of myself, and who I really wanted to be in life "I don't know, random things. I told him, that I didn't want him to fall in love with me."

Spencer turned her head "He told you he loved you?"

"Well, not in those words. But I over heard him, telling his father that he was falling in love with me. And I didn't want to break his heart when I leave, so I told him the truth."

Spencer give me a mischievous smile "Are you falling in love with Ezra?"

I cocked my head a little, as I felt a little blush cover my face "it's a bit early for that, don't you think?"

"You know what they say?" Spencer sat down beside me "You can't help who you fall in love with. And that the heart wants what it wants"

I smiled "Thank you. And to be honest, I... I can't help the way I feel about him, I mean Ezra and I." I stopped and shook me head "I feel like he's the one, I'm supposed to be with."

Spencer nodded "that's how I feel about Toby. The way your heart pounds against your chest. The way you can't seem to stop smiling, or the way you finish each other's sentences. I love him, and one day I do see Toby and I getting married."

"I don't know about Marriage, but everything else is true. That's how I feel about Ezra." I told her.

"I'm glad your here. I really am finding you as my long lost sister. One that I can actually talk too, and not be judged."

I knitted my eyebrows together "What is Melissa like? you really haven't told me anything about her." I wondered.

"She ran off with her boyfriend, had gotten pregnant. And now, she is just as a BITCH as she ever was. We really don't get a long, and I don't ever see us as sisters" Spencer explained with a straight face.

"Wow, I would love to have a blood sister. When my parents died, my mother was pregnant. We don't even know if it was a Boy or Girl, and all I know is that I would have been a big sister." I told her as a few tears fell down my cheek.

"I'm sorry" Spencer gave me a hug "I don't know what I would do, if I ever lost my parents. Even though we don't really see eye to eye about things. I really do love them, and I feel like my father is really coming to a liking about Toby"

"It's alright I've dealt with it. But having your father liking Toby, that's just something that's going to take time. He'll come around when the time is right"

Spencer gave me a tight smile before the door bell rang. "Is Toby coming over?" I question.

"No, not that I know of." She had gotten off the bed, and the two of us walked down stairs. When Spencer opened the door, not only Toby was at it but Ezra as well. I smiled when Ezra gave me a little wink.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer looked at them in shock.

"Well, Aria told me last night that your parents were out. I thought we could just have a little bonding time?" Ezra took the last step into the house "Or we can just go out?"

"Let's go out." I spoke up "I don't want to be in doors, on a beautiful day like this" I looked at Spencer.

"Sounds good. I'm going to get my purse" Spencer went into the kitchen and Toby followed. I stood there with Ezra right before me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I smiled when I saw Aria at the door with Spencer. I know we had just gotten back from Philly about an hour ago. But I just couldn't wait till Monday morning during class to see Aria again. So I called Toby and came up with this little plan, and since I didn't want Spencer to look like the third wheel. Toby had agreed, and plus he wasn't doing anything.

"What's this evil plan of yours?" Aria joked as she crossed her arms over her chest, and making her chest raise.

I coughed "Well, like you said it's a beautiful day to be in doors. And I really wanted to do something."

Aria giggled and bit her lip. Spencer and Toby came walking back, and the four of us took a walk down the road. Spencer and Toby were holding hands, talking about random things. As for Aria and I, we were just walking side by side giving each other side stares.

"So, how are you liking Rosewood so far?"

"The town or the High School?" She looked at me as I returned the eye contact.

"Both" I chuckled and stopped Aria so that Spencer and Toby went ahead of us.

"Well, the Town is great. So far everyone I came across seems to be really nice to me. As for the School, I just wished they would treat me a little different. They seem to think that I don't speak English, and when they talk to me... It's just a little weird."

I looked at her in shock "They really treat you like that?"

Aria nodded "Yes, that's why. I just like to sit by myself, or with Spencer, Hanna and Emily. I really like them, they are the only people that don't judge me."

"what about me" I blurted

"I'm just getting to know you. Remember you ignored me for the first week, and only jumped when I was on my date with Jason" Aria smirked "But I still like you."

I blushed a little at that tone, and Aria and I started to walk again. We made our way to the park and sat down on a near by bench. We had lost Toby and Spencer during our little slow walk and talk session, but Aria didn't really seem to mind. We started to talk about the winter ball dance that would come up in the next few weeks. And that Hanna and Jackie were running against each other for winter queen.

"What about you? Are you running for king?" Aria asked me as we both looked at young children playing.

I shrugged "I don't think so. I had ran last year, and this year is different." I replied

"Why?"

I arched an eyebrow "Your not running, I don't see myself standing next to anyone else."

Aria smiled brightly "Cheesy much?"

I chuckled "I'm a romantic. What can I say?" I smiled back at her "Will you go with me?"

"Like a date?" Aria smirked and stood up from her spot, she grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and looked at it. "It's Spencer, she's wondering where I am."

"Okay, tell her we'll meet up at the Grille" I stood up from my spot, and we started walking again. "Yes"

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"Like a date." I smiled "Will you go out with me?" Aria bit her lip, as we stood a block away from the grille. "I have never meant anyone as strong and open minded as you. I just... I want a chance to prove that, I'm not a Jerk. I don't want you going back to Iceland, and me here thinking what if..."

"I would love too, yes you can take me to the dance." Aria took hold of my hand as I moved in closer to give her a kiss. Our lips touched and it was the most electrifying feeling that I have ever felt. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. "I like you too."

**SOO, what did you think? Tell me in a review: Down there click it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a new chapter: Thank you everyone for your Reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty little liars.**

December first had finally arrived. Ezra, Spencer Toby and I spent thanks-giving together. Ezra and Toby wanted to make my first Thanks-giving in the states remunerable. I will forever be grateful for that.

With Mr. and Mrs. Hastings gone, I knew it hurt Spencer. Not to mention Melissa never being around, but what the boys did. Made Spencer's heart leap for Toby even more... We first started off with a day out and about, and ended it with all the thanksgiving specials. Yams, Cole slaw, sweet potatoes the works. Ezra and Toby really went all out for Spencer and I.

Ezra and I spent almost every waking moment together. When I allow him, he picks me up for school and walks me to my classes. But today is different, the boys of the lacrosse team had a game. So they all had morning practice. Just so they could go over last minute drills.

As I was walking to my first lesson someone pulled me into the girls bathroom. They pushed me against the wall and threw my books to the floor "What is your problem?"

"You. I told you to leave Ezra alone." Jackie eyed me up and down "Now, I'm going to make your life a living hell. Just remember who rules the school" Jackie and Mona tempted to walk out the door.

"He's not in love with you" I yelled out "Just let Ezra be"

Jackie and Mona turned to face me "Really. Than why did he want to meet me last night? Why do you think he is the only guy in the school that pity's you?" Jackie smirked "It's because your an orphan. Aria, the sooner you realize it the better off you'll be"

Anger rose to my face "You're lying. Ezra and I have a bigger connection than you'll ever have with anyone alive" I hissed "Just leave me alone"

"You think I'm lying. Wait for it." Jackie smirked as she walked out of the bathroom.

I never thought Ezra would do that to me. Not after having spent so much time together... I picked up my books and checked myself in the mirror. I looked okay considering that I was just pushed against the wall.

The morning bell rang and I headed out. I knew today was going to be interesting, with Mona and Jackie breathing down my back. watching my every move, waiting to see what I would do. I am really ready to let Ezra be, just because of Jackie? Or am I willing to fight for what I believe is true?

Ezra's POV:

I walked into first lesson after having an intense morning practice. Couch wanted us to run drills since six this morning. It was the last game of the season and not to forget the championship game against the mighty bull dogs. The Rosewood Sharks has never won a game when playing against them. So it's our last chance as Seniors to leave a mark.

When I took my seat next to Aria, she gave me a side glance and I got confused. Jason walked in a few seconds later and shook his head, as he took his seat in front of her. A minute or two later the tardy bell rang, and class began.

I was having a hard time paying any attention, as once again we were set into groups. Jason, Aria, Spencer and Mark. Were in one group, and I was in a group with Sarah, Patrick, Tomas and Emily. As the class went on, Aria looked at me with a slight hint of anger in her eyes. Something that I have only seen when we were in Philly, and Jason and I had gotten into that altercation over her. With ten minutes to spare. we had gotten free time, and I knew this was my chance to talk to Aria.

"Hey" I whispered as she walked back to her seat and placed her books neatly in her bag "Are you alright?" I placed a hand to get her attention upon her lower back.

"No" Aria answered as she moved my hand away "Why were you with Jackie last night?"

"What are you talking about?" I knitted my eyebrows "I wasn't with her"

Aria shook her head "your lying" Aria looked me in the eyes "Just don't touch me" Was the only words shed as Aria walked out of class and walked down the hall toward second lesson.

I looked at Aria in disbelief and confusion. What the hell was going on, I wasn't with Jackie but I was talking to her over the phone. Big difference between visional and conversation. Just as Aria was about to walk into the classroom, I pulled her back and pulled her into the supply closet. "What are you doing?" Aria took her arm back "I don't know about you but I have class"

"Talk to me please. What is going on?" I pleaded

"Jackie and Mona... They just told me some stuff that's it." Aria said and tried to make a dash for the door but I was not having it.

"What else?" I sighed "I know Jackie well enough. She said something and I am not letting you leave until you tell me." I put my foot down. Aria stared into my eyes as she bit the corner of her bottom.

"I am not a game Ezra. Do you take pity on me because my parents died and left me as an orphan?" I looked at Aria in shock "Because if it's true just tell me, and I will just go home. I do not need people to take pity on me."

"Aria, I would never do that. Jackie is just trying to come between us." I replied "I... I love you Aria." I said as I took hold of her hands "I really am in love with you."

"I have to go. I'm sorry" Aria spoke and ran out of the closet. I stood there looking at the door like some stupid person. What the hell just happen?

Aria's POV:

I walked out of the supply closet and out of that school. Apart of me knew I was wrong for exploding like that toward him. But another part of me didn't know what to do. Do I play Jackie's little game? Or do I just come to school and ignore her? I really like it here, but if Jackie and her friends are going to mess with me like that I'm better off at home.

I walked down the street and away from school. I texted Spencer and told her that I would meet her back at the house. I never heard from her, but I knew she was in class. I stopped by the coffee shop and picked me up a latte', I wanted something hot and refreshing. I sat down in one of the empty chairs and brought out my book. I just needed to clear my head a little.

"I knew I would find you here!" I looked up to see Ezra standing before me. I shook my head before looking at my book again "Why did you leave like that?"

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee

Ezra sighed and took a seat in front of me "I told you something. Something I have never told anyone and you just left. I need to know why?"

"I told you not to fall in love with me. I told you."

"You can't help, with who you fall in love with Aria. I'm sorry if I said it to soon. But you needed to know." Ezra said as he took book out of my hands. "What are you afraid of?"

I looked into his eyes "I'm not afraid of anything. What are you afraid of?" I spat

Ezra let out a harsh breath "You are lying to me. I know you are."

"Tell me the truth about Jackie?" I asked sternly.

Ezra nodded "Take a walk with me?" He extended his hand as he got up from the chair... "I will tell you about Jackie and myself"

I nodded and collected my things. Just as we were about to walk out the door Spencer was texting me telling me to come back to school. I text her back telling her I will see her later during lunch.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started down the path of the square

"Just taking a walk. Was that Spencer?"

I nodded and Ezra took my bag and slung it over his shoulder "Thanks" I smile "So tell me about Jackie"

Ezra took in a deep breath " Well Jackie and the rest of us grew up together. And over the years we kind of just clicked. Jackie went into Cheerleading, I went into Basketball, hockey, football and lacrosse. Any type of sport that the school had to offer I took it. Freshman year of High School Jackie and I started to date. We clicked in the sports department but she was never a book worm like me." Ezra turned the corner and stopped at a fruit stand. I had gotten a pear while Ezra got a apple. "Because of the reputation we had all created, Jackie and I stayed together. But I was falling apart. I knew that the relationship Jackie and I had wasn't going to last. Just before Junior year I had caught Jackie and Jason in bed. It was in that moment I knew I had a reason to break up with her."

"If you knew the relationship wasn't going to work. Why stay with her?"

"I stayed with her because of that reputation thing." Ezra stopped me and took hold of my hand "I meant what I said. I love you Aria, and if you are not ready to say it back that's fine "

"Thank-you" I smiled

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and as I glared into his eyes. I knew he was being sincere. I bit my lip as I wondered to myself what my answer would be. I never thought that this little question could be so huge. I had been asked before, but the felling I have when I am around Ezra is unexplainable. "I guess not. I am sorry for asking." He stuttered out and began to walk away. I took hold of his hand and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I giggled "I would love to be your girlfriend"

Ezra showed me his million dollar smile and brought his lips to mind. I felt that electrifying feeling I did when I kissed him for the first time. It was like I was floating in the air on balloon clouds. When we pulled away Ezra took hold of my hand "Thank-you"

I shook my head "No thank-you" I said as we headed back to his car and went back to school.

**So tell me what you guys think... Was it boring? Do you think I am moving to fast or is it the right pace? Any kind of comment other than I have to work on my grammar would be great.**

**See you around next chapter. And I am planning on bringing in Aria's Uncle from the train station if any of you were wondering... Have a great weekend, cause I know I am.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a new chapter, I was going to wait till tomorrow. But since I am so bored I shall update it now. I hope you like this chapter. There maybe some mistakes but I just hope it's reable.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

A couple of days had flew by. With Ezra by my side never letting Jackie or anyone else get the best of me. Today after school Ezra, Spencer and Toby wanted to take me around town. They said that the best way to see the town is from walking. So the four of us set off around the town at nine in the morning. Spencer and I looked like we were about to go running. While the boys wore long pants and short sleeve shirts. It was only early December so it wasn't due to snow any time soon. That's what Spencer told me when we had gotten ready this morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer broke up away from my thoughts.

I shook my head with a little shrugged "Nothing really. Just I am kind of excited to see parts of the town instead of the book store and coffee shop" Spencer and I shared a laughed as Ezra and Toby came out of the coffee shop.

"What's so funny?" Toby looked at us as we both shrugged. Ezra handed me my coffee and Toby handed Spencer hers. "Okay. So where do you want to start?" He asked me.

I looked up at Ezra for some answers. I smiled when he gave me a little wink. "Um. I really don't know. What about down here?" I pointed to the road ahead of us. Richardson ave.

"That's mostly house's "Spencer told me.

"That's okay. It's a start, and maybe if you all don't mind. Could someone show me Hollis College?" Toby and Ezra started to laugh and Spencer gave them the death stare "What's going on?" I looked at them confused "Ezra?" I question as I hit him playfully in the stomach.

"Spencer know's that school backwards and forwards. If anyone was to show you where everything is. It's Spencer" Ezra winked at Spencer and she hit him..

"So what's funny about that? Spencer is dedicated, it shows for something" I smirked.

"Thank you Aria." Spencer rolled her eyes at Toby.

Ezra's POV:

The four of us walked down the row of houses. Aria and I walked behind Spencer and Toby hand in hand. I kept squeezing her hand, mostly out of excitement that I have her here with me... Jackie had called me again last night. But this time I didn't answer, I didn't want Jackie to come between Aria and I.

As we walked in front of an abandon house. Aria came to an halt as Spencer and Toby walked further away. "what's wrong?"

Aria continued to look at the house. "It's like I have been here before" She whispered

"It's been abandon for years. Everyone thinks it's haunted" I laughed.

"Can we go inside?" She looked up at me with those big beautiful Hazel eyes. "Are you scared"

I looked between Aria and the house, unsure if this was a safe thing to do "I am not scared" I replied with an eye roll.

Aria giggled "Please Ezra. But if you are really that scared than I will just go in by myself. But I really feel like I have been here before, I just want to check it out." Aria let go of my hand and started for the door.

"Spencer, Toby" I yelled out. "We are going in here" I pointed to the house and walked up behind Aria. Wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hold me tight handsome" Aria pushed open the door. And we both walked in at the same time. The house was full of spider webs and it looked like it was ready to fall apart.

As Aria and I took a look around Spencer and Toby had just walked into the house. "Are you guys crazy?" Spencer exclaimed. Aria and I turned around to look at them.

"Spencer. Are you scared?" Aria giggled "It's just a house."

"Yeah, a old creepy house" She mumbled.

Aria's POV:

As Ezra and I continued to explore this abandon house. I felt myself get a little more comfortable. Even though the wall paper was hanging off the wall and the floor boards were eaten up by termites, you could still see the beautiful structure of it all.

Ezra and I walked upstairs and a wave of flashback was brought upon me. A man carrying me up the stairs and placing me on a crayon bed. I think he was putting me to bed and than a woman walking in the room smiling as she placed a cup water next to my bed side table. I opened the door just off the stair case and walked in.

"Aria" Ezra whispered as he squeezed my hand "Your name is on this wall."

I turned to face him. He was right just above the light switch was my name. "Wow" I whispered and traced my fingers over the letters.

"Do you remember being here?"

I shrugged and shook my head "I had a flashback but it was about a man putting me to bed. And a woman coming in. But that's all."

"Maybe it's the past catching up to you. It happens to the best of us, maybe this is your house" Ezra suggested just as Spencer and Toby joined us in the room.

"I heard that." Toby spoke "What else do you remember?"

I shrugged "Not much. Let's just get out of here." I said and walked out of the room. If this was my childhood house that would mean I lived here once upon a time. I rushed down the stairs and out of that house. If this is where I had lived I think I would like to call Brandon the one that I had meant at the train station.

The four of us patted our way down the street and turned in the direction of the college. I stopped short when I spotted it, from afar it looked so tiny but what college is really tiny right? I thought to myself as I started walking again. The four of us fell quite after coming out of that house. I somewhat knew it was my fault because I was the one that went into that house first.

"I"m sorry" I announced "I know none of you wanted to go in there but I dragged you all." I said giving them a tight smile at the end.

"It's alright Aria. We understand that you are just trying to find your past, so we will support you on your journey" Toby told me with a pat on my back."

"Yes, I am with Toby on that one" Spencer smiled and gave me a side hug.

"Diddo" Ezra gave me a kiss to the cheek.

"Okay I have to ask." Spencer interrupted "Are you two a couple? Or just friends with benefits kind of thing?"

Ezra and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Both of us mirroring the same face expression "Couple" We said in unison

"When did it start?" Toby asked

"Monday" Ezra said proudly.

"He had to beg" I joked

"Oh really?" Ezra looked at me seriously and lifted me off the ground holding me to his body. "I thought it was you who begged for me?" He said playfully as we both leaned in together for a soft kiss to the lips. Ezra placed me back on the ground whilst our lips were still attached.

"Your a jerk you know that" I smiled as I playfully smacked his stomach.

"Puppy love" I heard Spencer say to Toby and opened my eyes to see them share a kiss. I froze a little when Spencer said the word love. Even though it was just four letters it had held such a powerful meaning and it was something I was scared about.

"Let's get going" I mumbled at this point all I wanted to do was head over to Hollis College. It my moms journal's she had wrote about going there and giving my father lunch and during late nights my mother talked about taking him dinner and sleeping together on the couch. When she wrote about that part I always wondered where I was.

"Are you alright?" Ezra whispered to me. I looked up at him and nodded with a slight smile on my face. "why don't you guys go ahead. I want to talk with Aria alone for a while"

Spencer and Toby nodded and walked ahead of us as we stayed back a little. "Why did you do that?" I wondered

"Aria I know what Spencer said sent you a little unease. I just wanted to make sure you were okay by it?"

"Thank you. Yes I guess what she said threw me off a little, but I know how you feel about me. I just hope me not saying it back will push you away." I said and lo looked at my feet.

"Hey" Ezra lifted my chin so that I was eye level with him "I meant what I said. I do not want to push you into anything that you are not ready for."

I nodded "Okay. I really like you. I just do not want to break your heart when I leave."

Ezra's POV:

The realization of Aria leaving sent chill's down my spine. I never want to think about Aria leaving me. Just the mere thought of her getting on that plane makes me want to cry and lock Aria in my room forever. I know it sound unrealistic' but I really do love this woman. I have never had this feeling with anyone and I feel so strong and myself when I am with Aria.

I shook my head "I do love you and if you want we can have a long distance relationship. I will wait for you to return." those were the only words I could come up with.

"We should meet up with Spencer and Toby. I am really excited to see the school my father taught at." Aria told me as she graced my cheek and took hold of my hand with the other. I nodded as we took our steps to the school.

Still Ezra's POV:

Aria and I arrived at the school just as Spencer and Toby opened the doors to head inside. The thought of Aria leaving still ran in my mind but I rushed it to the back and I am trying to save that conversation for another day. Today was all about Aria and helping her get her childhood memories back. I looked down at Aria to see her smiled back up at me. I returned the smile and pulled her hand up to my lips and gave it a little peck.

"Are you ready?" Spencer squealed. She had always gotten excited when walking the halls of Hollis. Spencer was the only one out of the student body to get an early acceptance. But she had turned it down, she wanted to experience the full ride of High School before leaving it for good. If it was me. I would have left in a heart beat just so I could get out of the drama that was called Jason and Jackie.

"Yes" Aria squealed back and left my side as Spencer linked her arm around Aria and pulled her away from me. Toby came by my side and chuckled.

"What are we going to do about these two?" He pointed to Spencer and Aria as Spencer was showing Aria the Art deportment.

I shrugged and shook my head "I don't know." I chuckled "can I ask you something?"

"Dude, we have been friends since diapers. You can ask me anything"

I rubbed the back of my neck "When did you tell Spencer you loved her?"

Toby arched an eyebrow and looked at me confused "You were there. Remember Spencer's birthday a couple of years back?"

"Wow, I did not know that was the first time. It was at Spencer lake house right?" I asked as I remembered that day.

Toby nodded "Correct my dear friend." He and I laughed "Why, are you in love with Aria?"

"Is it that obvious?" I felt my cheeks turn red a little and when Toby punched my shoulder I just shook my head "Dude. I had already told her"

"What did she say?" Toby smiled at me.

"She wasn't ready to tell me. A part of me feels like she wants to, but she is just scared of being heart broken or something"

"Just give her time. Spencer was the same way remember, she did not want to get her heart broken. But when I told her I was here for the long run she said it back the next day." Toby finished "Who is that?"

I looked in front of us to see a older man talking to Spencer and Aria. "I do not know but we better find out." We walked up behind the man. "Is he bothering you?" I asked from behind.

"Ezra remember my uncle?" Aria smiled as Brandon turned around. "He works here"

"I am so sorry. I thought you were a pervert" I said ashamed.

Brandon chuckled "It is okay. I saw Aria and Spencer so I thought I would interrupt."

"Are you free? I am pretty sure Aria would like to catch up with you." I winked at Aria as she nodded.

"I have about an half hour before my next class. So yes take a walk with me" Brandon patted my back as I wrapped an arm around Aria's shoulder.

"If it's okay. Spencer and I will just head back to the house. I have a huge test on Friday and need Spencer's help" Toby pouted.

"That's fine. Be safe you two. I mean study hard" Aria joked and winked at Spencer.

"Very funny"Spencer rolled her eyes as the two headed out.

"So what department do you work at?" I wondered.

Brandon coughed "I teach Architecture in the west wing of the school..."

"Can you tell me anything about my parents?" Aria looked at him hopefully.

Brandon nodded "I was in the car the day of the accident. You were with my parents. Your father and mother loved you very much Aria. I remember Byron teaching you how to ride your first two wheeler and you standing on a high chair just to help Ella bake cookie's." Brandon chuckled "Your were always outgoing and well spoken. You would walk into your fathers study just to pull a book out of the shelf."

"I really do not remember much. We had walked past this house on Richardson Ave. And I felt like I have been there before."

Brandon nodded "You have. When you were five, just before you were shipped off to Russia" Brandon sighed "I tried to fight for custody just so you could stay in the states. But with my record and background they refused to let someone like me take care of a toddler." Aria had let a few tears shed

"What about your parents?" I asked as I rubbed Aria's back in a soothing manner "Why didn't they fight?"

"My parents are alcoholics. They tried to sober up before the custody battle was over but there wasn't enough time. Eventually Aria went with Ella's parents" Brandon smiled "You are beautiful Aria. Your grandparents raised you well"

Aria gave a genuine smile and giggled "They did. Even though I am only now finding myself. They have kept me close and I will always be grateful"

Brandon smiled and pulled Aria in for a hug "I have a class in a few minutes. You should use that number I gave you and call me"

"I will"

"I will make sure of it" I laughed and shook Brandon's hand "Thank you for talking with us."

"Anytime. I know you still have questions Aria, I am just sad I cannot answer all of them at once."

Aria nodded "I will see you around."

We had waved goodbye and walked out of Hollis. Even though it was a long walk home. I was just glad that Aria had gotten some of the information she wanted.

**Well, putting mistakes aside. Tell me what you think of this story so far. Just to let you know, I do plan on bringing Aria's uncle, in feather chapters. Click Review on the bottom, tell me if you want to see something bad or better things happening...**


	10. Back off!

Its the week of the Winter Ball dance, Aria and I have made plans to go together. So while Toby, Caleb and I are getting our tux's the girls are taking a trip into the city for some dresses. To me, it really didn't matter what Aria wore, as long as she stood by myself for the night. This year Rosewood Highs dance committee did something a little different, even with Jackie and Hanna going neck to neck for Winter Queen. They wanted to get an outside vote to see who the student would deem popular enough to win. I thought it was a little stupid considering people who are not running, had chosen not to win at all.

Since it was only a Tuesday here in Rosewood, the boys and I decided to go for our tux fitting right after school. With winter break happening next week and Aria leaving the end of January, the day after her birthday. I wanted everything to be special, I had rented a limo and ordered her some flowers. This is something that I had never thought to do with anyone else, to me Aria is the only woman I will ever look at.

"Dude, can you come out of there already?" Caleb yelled from the other side of the dressing room door. Aria and I had decided on the same color scheme. Midnight blue.

"I'll be right there." I said, tying my tie and taking another look at myself. I opened the door and watched Toby and Caleb shake their heads. "What?"

"Ezra, that is so your color" Toby smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned to the full length mirror "Is Spencer rubbing off on you?" I chuckled and fist pumped with Caleb. "Whatever. Maybe" Toby said joining in on our fun.

"So, Did you know Jackie is wearing the same color. Mona told Hanna and she told me, I don't know why but she did." Caleb piped in. "I thought you were going with Aria?"

I turned to face Caleb "I am going with Aria. Whatever Jackie wears it's up to her, I could really care less." I said unsure of myself, I knew Aria and Jackie really didn't butt heads since that one time. But having the same color as her, I knew Aria would have a heart attack. Just as the thoughts were running in my mind. Aria called. "I have to take this. Be right back"

"Aria." I smiled into the phone. "Are you still in Philly?"

"Yes, and I found the most amazing dress ever." She squealed "It's vintage." She giggled.

"That's great. Aria I have something to tell you." I choked out. "What is it?" She asked concerned. "Jackie is wearing midnight blue too." I heard her sigh. "it's okay. Hanna told me that this morning." I knitted my eyebrows "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted too, but you were hanging with the boys today. I didn't want to interrupt. So I kind of gone with a different color." The line went silences as i wanted for Aria to finish. "It's red."

"Red?" I asked. "I don't think I would look good in red" I spitted out. "But I did see some red tie's maybe I can just go with that."

"I know I should have told you earlier, but I really didn't know what else color I wanted to go with until I saw this dress. But if you see a color you like just go with it. I'm sure whatever you wear its going to look great on you."

"It's fine, call me when you guys get back so we can grab dinner." I said in a rush.

"Okay... Are you upset, that I didn't tell you?"

I pressed a thin line with my lips. "No, I just can't wait to see you" I said before hanging up the line.

Aria's POV:

I pulled the phone away from my ear, not knowing how to respond from that. Ezra had just hung up on me, without waiting for a response. I turned to face the rest of the girls as they had finished paying for there things and meant up with me at the door.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked as she was the first one to reach me. I nodded and we waited for Hanna and Spencer.

"What did Ezra say about the color change?" Spencer asked me and I shrugged "I don't think he wants to wear red." I mumbled.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Ezra wouldn't get upset over something like that." Hanna chimed in.

"We better go, we promised the boys we'd be back for dinner." I said opening the door to the outside world.

The thought about Ezra being upset over something as little as color. I sat back in my chair as Spencer continued our path to Rosewood, when we passed the Welcome sign into Rosewood. Hanna had texted Toby and I texted Ezra. I didn't get a response, but Hanna got one almost the second she had sent it out.

When Spencer has pulled up into a parking spot in front of the Grille, we all filed out. I looked around and saw Ezra's car about four spot's down from us. I turned back to Spencer and gave her a tight smile. "I'm not very hungry."

"What? You were the very one who said she was so hungry for garlic bread." Hanna exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged and slung my purse over my shoulder. "I just want to take a walk. Is that okay?" I bit out and went in the direction of the book store. I just wanted to give Ezra his space, maybe the reason he was upset at me is because all this time. I raved about going in midnight blue and all of a sudden I changed it.

As i got further away from the girls my phone finally chimed. I took it out of my pocket to see that it was from Ezra. I clicked ignore and went on my way toward the book store. Just as I was about to walk inside I heard my name being called out. I turned in the direction of the voice to see Jason.

"Are you okay?" He ran up to me "I have been calling your name for the last two minutes. You really looked zoned out."

I bit my lower lip and shrugged "It's nothing, just a few things on my mind." I said and closed the door to the book store. "What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be with Jackie."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I was just getting my tux, I had some altercations made to it." He said holding up his bag "I was just about to get dinner. Care to join me?" He said in his most seductive voice.

"I don't think so, You used me remember?" Jason shook his head "I didn't use you, I really do like you. Ezra just thinks because of my bad boy reputations, that I sleep with every girl out there."

"You slept with Jackie, when He and She was going out. How is that not being an ass?" I spit out. "I don't think this is right." I said walking away from him. But he grabbed my arm. "Let me go"

"Why? Why, are you being such a bitch?" Jason tighten his grip on my arm and pulled me closer to him "Come with me" He pulled me around the corner as I tried to wiggle free.

"Let me go." I yelled. "Please don't do this." I asked as he slammed me against the wall and kissed me. "Jason, No."

"Shut up, Aria." Jason slapped my face and I tried to push him away. But he just got stronger. "Stop, I know you want me. "

At this point I started to cry. I felt my phone buzzing but I couldn't reach it. "Please don't do this." I begged, as I begged more Jason started to cover my mouth, he started to kiss my neck sucking it hard. He then slid his other hand down my chest just to fill me up. When he released his mouth from my neck he smirked. "See if Ezra wants you now. You tell that Jackass, I got him." And Jason pulled away just like that and walked away. "I hate you" I mumbled as I slid to the ground and sat on the wet floor of that ally.

The thought of me actually being raped had popped into my mind. It was dark and cold and Jason could have taken me right then and there but he didn't, he just wanted to leave a mark on me. Making Ezra think that something happen between us. My phone rang and I looked at it to see it was from Spencer. I picked it up and started to cry. "Please come get me." I said over and over again.

"Where are you?" Spencer fanatically asked into the receiver. "Aria?"

"In the ally by the book store. Jason he-" I cried out unable to foam words. Not even five minutes later Toby, Caleb and Ezra ran up to me first. Ezra stopped short as he saw me on the ground wet from the little rain that had came down. "Are you okay?" Toby asked picking me up and carrying me bridal style. Spencer then came with her car, and Ezra just stood there Froze as he handed something over to Caleb and Toby placed me in the back seat.

Ezra slid in after and I looked out the window ignoring him. "Are you okay? What happen?" He voice sounded so sincere but the fact that he ignored me is what had driven me to the very situation. Just pissed me off. "Aria, baby please talk to me."

I let out a few tear as I showed Ezra my neck. Spencer continued to drive away from the spot where I thought, was going to be my last moments. "Aria, who did this? Jason, you said something about Jason."

"Jason" Ezra exclaimed and took hold of my hand, but I just pulled away. "Jason, did this to you?"

"Just drop it." I said with anger.

"NO" Ezra yelled and told Spencer to stop the car. Spencer didn't and just kept driving in the direction of her house. "Spencer, Stop this damn car"

"Keep going Spencer" I said as Emily turned around and placed a comforting hand on my knee. "It's going to be okay." I gave Emily a tight smile "Thanks Em."

"I'm sorry Aria, this is my fault. If I didn't get upset over the whole color thing, none of this would have happen." Ezra tried to grab my hand again, but I just pulled away.

When Spencer pulled up to the house, I ran out. Just trying to get away from it all. I knew Ezra was upset over something this stupid, he just should have told me the truth. Why he had to go and lie to me, is something I want him to explain later.

Ezra's POV:

I sat on Spencer front porch waiting for some kind of sign that Aria would forgive me. It had been three hours since Jason attacked Aria, and it's be two and a half since, Aria had looked herself in the guess bedroom. Spencer came out every half hour or so since I decided not to leave. "This is my fault." I kept saying over and over in my mind, If I had just answered one of Aria's phone calls she would still be talking to me right now.

"Just come inside already. My parents wont be back until the end of the week, we have our last day of School tomorrow so just sleep over." Spencer yelled as she held the door open for me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house. "Aria's upstairs" She said as she closed the door.

"How mad is she?" I asked as I sat down on the stool.

"I don't know. I tried making her a sandwich but she wouldn't open the door. We have the spare key for that room, but that would be rude" Spencer giggled and handed me the key.

I chuckled at her and gave a hug as I descended up the stairs and to the guess bedroom. I knocked and heard shuffling, before Aria opened the door. "I heard you and Spencer talking downstairs." Aria said opening the door for me.

"I'm sorry, I know this is my fault and I shouldn't have ignored you."

"Your right. But I thought about it, and I guess I had what was coming to me." Aria responded and went over to the closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw her suit case on the bed "Your not leaving are you?"

"I talked to my uncle. I didn't tell him what happen, but I told him that I had made a mistake." Aria replied as she folded her shirts and placed them neatly into her bag."I'm staying with him for a few nights."

"Why are you running away? I thought you cared about me? I thought we were in this together?" I turned Aria away to face me and she flinched.

"Don't touch me." Aria pushed me away. "I need to leave."

"Are you scared of me now?" Aria didn't answer "Please just talk to me. I am trying to understand, I am trying to make you stay."

Aria shook her head as she just tossed more clothes from the closet onto the floor. "Please, just leave." Aria demanded as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

I turned to look at her and then at the open door, I walked over and closed it shut. "I'm not leaving, I am so in love with you that it hurts. Please if there is anything I can do, just tell me."

Aria sighed as she turned away from me. At the point in time I thought all hope was lost, this is how Aria is going to remember me. "I'm sorry I ditched you, Aria I am sorry. I know your hurt and what Jason did because of me, I'm sorry. I just-" I stopped when I lost my words, as I tried to hold back my tears.

"I love it here" Aria started to speak "I love the air, I love some of the people around here. I love the school, even though there's people there that wants to kill me for unknown reasons." Aria let out a harsh laugh "I don't love when the one person I counted on, the one person that I give myself to for trust and respect. Wasn't there when I needed him the most, you not answering my calls over something as stupid as winter ball colors. Was uncalled for. You lied to me when you said you were okay, when I had changed it to red. You should have told me the truth, be a man and picked up the phone"

"I know, and for that I am sorry. I know I chicken out and I hurt you, that is why this is my fault and I take full blame over it."

"It' not your fault." Aria stood "It's Jason's, he wanted to get back at you because of me. If I hadn't chose you, none of this would have happen." Aria blurted.

"Aria" I said and shook my head as I tried to grab hold of her hand, which she let me take this time "I won't hurt you. I love to much for it, please stay." I begged.

**I was going to make this chapter longer but thought, Hey a little cliffy won't hurt. **

**So tell me in a Review, what you think Aria should do. Should she stay with Spencer? Or leave and stay with her uncle for a couple of days? And then she will be gone...**

**Anyways, have a great week everyone. And please even if you don't want to answer the question, just tell me how you think this story is coming along. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

My choice was final, I just couldn't stay in a place where Jason knew I was at. Ezra and Spencer had protest my choice but I knew, this is what I wanted. Even though I hardly knew this long lost relative of mine's, I felt deep inside that this was the right choice for now.

Before I left I had made a promise to Spencer and Ezra. Spencer's promise was for me to go to school tomorrow, with her and the girls along with Ezra and the boys by myside. Ezra's was for me to call everyday, and not give up on what we have because of Jason's mistake... I had made Ezra promise me something too, and that was for him to leave Jason alone. I didn't want Ezra to get into a fight because of me.

When my uncle had given me the direction's to his house, I had to look at it twice. It was on the same street that Spencer, Ezra, Toby and I went down before we had gotten to Hollis.

"Here you go miss, Richardson Ave." The cab driver said pulling up in front of the house. I looked up at the house and smiled, this is a place where I'm going to be staying for my time being. I brought out my wallet and paid the man.

Once that was done I helped the cab driver with my luggage and left them in front of the porch stairs, so I could knock on the door. When my uncle came to the door he embraced me in a hug. "I'm sorry, glad you called." He whispered into my hair and held me arm's length "You should have called the cops too, Aria"

I shook my head "He was just trying to prove a point. He really didn't harm me, he just scared me too death." I told him and picked up my carry on bag that held my memories from Russia.

"Let me get your luggage" He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and went down the stairs to retrieve them. I walked into the house and I could smell freshly craved wood.

"Your house is beautiful." I smiled and turned to see Brandon closing the door. Just then a short- red haired women came out. "This is Karen my wife."

"It' nice to meet you, thank you for allowing me to stay in your home" I stuck out my hand, but she just swatted it away and pulled me in for a hug.

"I haven't seen you, since you were four Aria." She cried into my hair and I was a little taken back. I don't ever remember seeing this women in my life.

"Alright, Alright. I think Aria, is a little taken back" My uncle laughed pulling Karen off of me.

Karen giggled "I'm sorry, when your uncle said in ran into you in Philly. I was shocked, I thought we would have never see you again."

I smiled "I really didn't know who that man was at the time." I giggled and Karen pulled me into the living room.

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head "You must me tired?"

"A little" I answered and took a seat on the sectional. "I love your book case. It's something I would love in my home."

Karen smiled "Your uncle built that for me, many years ago."

I nodded 'What do you do?"

"I'm a Second grade teacher at Rosewood Elementary." She said handing me a photo of her class. "They are really lovely students."

I smiled and handed her the photo back "Kids are our future." I told her and she agreed.

"Well, I just placed all your bags into our guess room." Brandon sang coming down the stair case. "I have something to show you." Brandon went into the wall unit and brought out a big book.

"What is it?"

"It's our memories" He replied giving me the big leather photo album. "Your parents are in there."

I nodded and traced over the lettering that said lifetime on it. "I have some too. But my parents aren't in them, their just mostly my friends and grandparents." I told him and dug into my carry on bag. My photo album wasn't as big as his, but it still held most of my memories. "Here you go." I said handing him my purple flower photo album I had gotten from my best friend.

"Thank you." Brandon told me as he opened it up. I did the same and smiled widely when I saw a family picture of my parents.

A few tears started to roll down my cheek, when I saw myself as a baby in my fathers arms. My mother was right next to him giving me a kiss on top of my head. "Your father wanted to me the first one to hold you. I think the first words that he told us was, My angel's here." Karen explained "They loved you, never let you out of their sight." she giggled.

"My grandparents, they really don't talk about them. I think it's too painful for them." I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Maybe we should finish this tomorrow. We all have school in the morning and I want you to tell your grandparents your whereabouts." Brandon closed the album and helped me up from the couch. "I'll show you were your sleeping."

* * *

><p>I had awoken to the sweet sound of someone singing. It was Karen coming towards my room and my Uncle joining in, it was a song that I couldn't recognize but I figured it was their thing. I smiled and sat up on my bed as I continued to listen to them sing, while getting up for the day.<p>

I grabbed one of my bags and opened it up. I looked at my neatly placed clothes and got out a long black pants, and a floral top to match. In my other bag was my shoes, so I had done the same and then my carry on I left my toiletry's in there.

The singing had stopped and I heard a soft knock. I walked over and opened it up, to reveal my Karen with a widely grin on her face. "Good Morning. Were you up long?"

I shook my head and opened the door for her to come in. "No, but if I wake up to you and Brandon singing, that'll be the best morning ever."

Karen giggled. "Sorry, it's like a morning routine for us. I teach music class too, so I hope you don't mind us like this."

"Of course not. Do you know what time it is?"

Karen nodded. "Just about 6:30, I have breakfast for you in the microwave if your hungry. Your uncle and I have to get going, this is my car keys. I'll just take your uncle's car since he doesn't like to drive." She giggled.

"Thank you, I really don't know what to say" Karen shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you're on time for school." She gave me a short hug and closed the door behind her when she left.

I turned and looked at myself in the full length mirror, With Jason's hand print still visible on my neck. I shook my head and brought out my make up bag. I needed something to cover it up, because if I'm going to school, the only love bite I wanted would be from Ezra.

**Ezra's POV:**

When I woke up the next morning, my thoughts ran straight to Aria. The first thing I did was give her a call, but after the fifth time she didn't answer, I gave up and had gotten ready for school. I didn't take Spencer's advice on sleeping over at her house, I had just upped and left when Aria had gotten in that cab.

When I pulled up to the school, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Mona stood on the front steps. Anger had just kicked in me knowing that punk ass Jason was somewhere around here, I gotten out of my car and walked to the trunk. That's when I saw Aria pulling up, I smiled and waved while she parked right next to me.

"Who's car?" I asked when I opened the door for her.

"My Uncle's wife. I'm not really sure what to call her." Aria replied and looked up at the steps of the school.

"Never mind them. I promise Jason won't hurt you again." I said bending down and giving Aria a kiss. "Do you want to skip first lesson?" I arched an eyebrow giving Aria her options.

"Spencer will kill me." Aria replied when she saw Spencer waving her over.

"No, She'll understand." Aria looked back at me.

"Will you drive?" I nodded and she scooted over to the passenger seat. "Where would we go?"

I shrugged and pulled the car out of the parking spot "Let's just drive for now" I pulled onto the main road.

Aria and I rode in silence for the first half hour, I was just about to say something when Aria looked over at me and gave me a tight smile. At that point I really didn't know what to say. Apart of me felt ashamed and pissed off that I couldn't stop Jason from hurting Aria yesterday, and the other part just wanted to pull her in for a hug and never let her go.

I turned down Columbia road, and heading down that path. It was the path to the lake and I thought we could just get out and walk around a little. Maybe Aria would feel better out in the wood's and would be able to confide in me.

"Where are we going?" Aria finally spoke and I turned and grasped her hand in mine.

"A special place. My mother used to bring me when I was a little kid." I told her and took a right toward the lake. "She used to pack us lunches and we'd spend all day out here, there's usually no one around so it was just the two of us."

"You really don't talk about her."

I nodded and parked the car in front of an old tree and turned in my seat "She's not here, when my father and mother had gotten a divorce she upped and left for New York." I shrugged "I usually see her during the summer. But not as much as I want too."

"Show me around?" Aria graced my face and touched my lips with her thumb. "Please."

"Of course, let's go" I pulled her hand to my lips and gave it a soft kiss before we both got out at the same time. I had meant Aria in front of the car and we stood there for a few seconds taking in the soft cold wind, as December winter has finally arrived. I grasped her hand in mine's as I took her to the pathway of the lake.

Cedar trees of all kinds, filled our view. When the lake is this silent you could hear the fish jumping out of the water. You could hear the birds singing in the wind, it's like your own get away. That's what I would call it.

"This is pretty" Aria squeezed my hand and looked up at me with a smile.

I nodded and we continued our path to the lake. When we arrived Aria giggled and took off her shoe's then dipped her feet into a small pond. "It's freezing." she shivered. "But I like it."

I chuckled and sat down on a huge rock near the lake, next to a small water fall. "I did the same thing when I first came here."

"How old were you?" Aria asked as she walked over to me and I pulled her onto my lap.

"About eight, I think" I told her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Do you like it here?"

Aria nodded and snuggled her head into the croak of my neck "It's peaceful, like a home away from home." She sighed.

**Aria's POV:**

Waking up this morning, I never thought that I would be spending it with Ezra. I thought the worst actually. When I pulled up into the school's parking lot, I thought I was going to run into Jason or his stupid little friends, who were going to have a great laugh because of what Jason did to prove a point. But instead, I found Ezra standing next to his car, I found the guy that I care and even love. Yes, that's a great word LOVE. I love this guy, I love what he does to me when I'm feeling sad. I love that he could just sit with me and not expect anything out of it. I love that Ezra would just hold me as the hours pasted us by, and not have a care in the world because I was with him... That's something I have never felt with anyone of my other boyfriends.

"Are you okay? You've been silent for quite some time" Ezra spoke, breaking me away from my thoughts as he brushed a few strands of hair out of my face from the blowing wind.

I nodded and lifted my head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm leaving soon." I mumbled.

"I know. But it's something that I don't want to think about, I just want to spend whatever time we have left. I want to cherish every last second here with you." He smiled and I lean forward to place a kiss on my lips. Our kiss lasted for what seem like a few minutes, but it was only a quick few seconds. "I love you Aria Montgomery."

"I love you too, Ezra Fitz" I bit my lower lip, knowing it was the first time that I have ever said it to him.

"Really?" Ezra gushed "You really love me?"

I nodded with a little shrug of my shoulder "Yes, I do. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to say it, but I just wanted to make sure." Ezra lean over and reattached our lips. I brought my arm's and wrapped them around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. I moved a little and I sat on him so I was straddling his lap.

I started to play with his hair, and then I dropped my hands and placed them in his jacket as I started to rub the side of his waist. Ezra pulled away before we had gotten more into it, and couldn't stop ourselves.

"I'm sorry." I whispered breathlessly.

"No, No Aria. I want this, I want to be with you in everyway. I just want to make your ready, I want to make sure you want this." Ezra said with a smile.

I nodded "I want this too, but I think now isn't the right time." I got of his lap, and pulled him up with me. "I want to show you something."

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I walked back to the car hand in hand, She stayed silent. But the only thought that was running through my mind, was that Aria and I could of had a moment out there on that lake. I had to be honest, I was a virgin. But to do it with someone I love and adore as much as Aria would have been a dream come true. I know people at School think's that Jackie and I have gone all the way, but that's just not true. I wanted to save myself for someone I knew I loved. And I know this to be true with Aria, although I am glad we pulled away when we did. I still thought about what it would be like to make love with Aria. Our bodies connecting as one as we enjoyed each other to an extensive length.

"Can you open my door?" Aria pulled me out of my thoughts and I dug into my pocket to retrieve the keys. I turned the alarm off and opened the locks. Aria unlocked the back door and got out a book. "My uncle gave this to me last night. So far, I was only able to threw a few pages" Aria handed me a memory book.

"What is it?" I asked knowing this might be her childhood memories.

Aria shrugged and walked to the back of the trunk. She hopped on and held out her hand for the book "My parents are in here" She spoke with true heart and sadness, I hoisted myself up siting next to her and placed my hand's in my lap. "It only goes up to the age of four. I only saw a few, do you want to look at it with me?"

I smiled and nodded "I would love too." We shared a short passionate kiss, as Aria opened up to the first page. It was of Aria and her parents, in the hospital. "So, that's your mom?" Aria nodded "You look just like her."

"Yeah, that's what my grandmother said." Aria smiled "And that's my dad, my uncle said it was hard for anyone to hold me. As soon as I came out, my dad never waited to give me away" I sucked in a deep breath as Aria turned the page, and showed me her with her mother and father. "I look so fat."

I chuckled "Baby fat, Honey. I had the same" Aria rolled her eyes and nudged me a little "I was kidding, but you sure have a lot of hair."

"I do." Aria giggled and turned the page. it was of Aria dressed in a teddy bear night grown, as her father placed a kiss to her forehead as he rocked her to sleep. The next picture that was under that was of her Mother putting Aria into her white crib.

"I wished I could remember moment's like these, The moments that I had with my parents." Aria let a few tears shed as she flipped the page. It was a picture of Aria in a pumpkin custom.

"Ah, look at that." I gushed. "You look so cute."

Aria titled her body back a little "And what about now? How do I look?"

"Beautiful, breath taking" I said without skipping a beat.

"Aren't you Mr. Romantic?" Aria laughed and flipped to another page. But before I could even get a look at it she turned the page.

"You skipped one, did you know that?" I arched an eyebrow.

She shrugged "I didn't want you to see me naked, in the sink taking a bath."

I chuckled "Point taken."

Aria sucked in a deep breath as we went through the entire album, we were done she placed it on the side of her and lent back against the back windshield. I did the same and we both stared up at the open sky. As the cool wind hit the side of my face, I turned to look at Aria as she did the same.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a mere whisper

Aria gave me a small smile. "My childhood was in that book. All of my memories, that I seem to have misplaced over the years." She let a few tear shed down her cheek and I was there to wipe it off "I'm sorry. I thought looking through that book, was going to give me answer's. But it's just making me more confused."

I sat up and looked over at Aria. "Your parents leaving you at such an young age. Doesn't mean they didn't love you, Aria."

"I know, it's just I want answers. I want to know what and who I was supposed to become." She shook her head "I know I'm being silly."

"Your not. I'm sure that whoever you will become, your parents are going to always be there to support that. They follow you everywhere. In your mind and more so your heart." I smiled "Just believe in yourself as much as I do."

"Thank you." Aria sat up and gave me a kiss. "Are you ready to head back to school?"

I rolled my eyes jokingly and looked at my watch, it was a quarter till ten and our next class would start soon. "Why, don't we just skip school today?"

"Ezra, I promised Spencer I would still continue with my classes. I need to go." She pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"Your adorable." I gushed and kissed her again. "Alright you win, let's get to school"

"Awesome, Let's go..." Aria giggled as she got off the car and extended her hand for me. "My kind sir."

**A little fluff before more Drama, and then some sadness and the dance. Sorry for any mistakes, I did spell check this but I didn't do grammar. And if I have any spelling errors, I blame google. HAHA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aria's POV:**

The ride over to the school felt like forever, with Ezra holding my hand every mile of the way. I knew from now until I leave, he would be right there with me... We were about a couple of blocks away, when my body went into shock. I thought about right then and there that Ezra and I should just turn around and head back to the lake, the lake that made me feel like myself and free.

Ezra gave my hand a tight squeeze, making me hit him in the arm and letting out a few laughs. As I knew that he meant it as a joke and not a way to harm me. Even with the ride to the school was in silence, it's like Ezra knew what I was thinking and how I was feeling about it. He would gave my arm a gentle stoke or my hand a squeeze. He would look at me with only love and desire, and that is all I can ask for.

When we pulled into the school's parking lot, the stall that I had previously parked in next to Ezra's car was still free. So he pulled into that stall and turned off the engine. I turned my head to look at him, and saw him looking back.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise, and if they start to talk. Just ignore it and think about something that make's you happy." Ezra commented and lent over to give me a kiss.

When we pulled away, I nodded and opened my door. Ezra got out and when he walked around to my side he gave me back the car keys'.

"Look who it is," Jason's ugly voice sounded off from behind us. "I would have thought you'd dump that slut." He smirked.

"Ezra, you promised "I whispered in a hiss like voice.

"I know, Aria. I remember, but do you really expect me to stand here and let him talk to you like that?"

I nodded "yes, it's just words Ezra. Jason won't touch me if he think's he has power."

"Leave Aria, alone." Ezra blurted and stepped in front of me.

"But, I thought you'd love my partying gift. Where is it Aria?" Jason took a step closer and I backed away a little.

"Nowhere in sight thank god."

"You know if it rains, all that makeup is just going to wash away. And my handy work will show itself?" He smirked and that's when Ezra punched him in face.

"Ezra, Don't" I yelled. "Please" But it was too late, Jason and Ezra were fighting right there in the parking lot.. I screamed at him to stop, when Jason had Ezra in a head lock and Jason kept punching his stomach. "Jason, Please Jason." Just as the words left my mouth two teacher's came running over and pulled the two apart. I stood next to Ezra as he dropped to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"That punk bit me." He said breathlessly holding his arm.

I glared at Jason, as he broke free from the teacher. "Can someone tell me what the hell happened out here? Why aren't you three in class?" The couch of the boy's swim team yelled.

"I'm sorry..." I said not knowing his name, but knew what department he was from. "Ezra and I were running late. And when we got here, Jason came and started harassing me." I said defending us. "Ezra was just trying to protect me."

"She's lying."

"Really?" I yelled, pissed and not taking any crap from him. I wiped off my make-up. "Jason attacked me last night. Ezra was just protecting me."

"Is this true?"

"Mr. Conner. Aria's lying. Why would I do that to her?" Jason yelled back.

Mr. Conner, so that was his name. "I am not, why would I want to start trouble?"

"Aria stop." Mr. Conner said and helped Ezra up to his feet. "Jason, to the office now. Aria please take Ezra, to the health room"

"Alright." I mumbled.

Ezra and I walked to the down the hall and into the nurse's office. Ezra took a seat on the chair while I paced around the room. I can't believe this, I can't believe that Ezra had gotten into a fight because of me. I can't believe that Jason would do something so stupid and think that he could have gotten away with it.

"It's not your fault, you know?" Ezra told me once he sat down

I shook my head "Yes, it is. I should have just given Jason what he wanted. Then none of this would be happening.

Ezra sighed and lifted my chin, so my eyes meant his. "I love you, and nothing Jason does to hurt me will change that."

Ezra and I sat in silence when the health room nurse walked in. She gave Ezra, an ice pack and made sure that there were no serious injuries that would require hospital care. When she was finish, she had given us the okay to leave. But that didn't solve all of our problems, we still needed to see the principles, and see what happens. What I'm guessing is that I would get a slap on the wrist, because I'm just the exchange student. So my worst fear was for Ezra, I thought of the most craziest things. Like detention, or maybe suspension. But the worst fear I would have to say, Ezra would be expelled for insubordination. But that is just my thoughts, I really don't know what they do here.

"How are you feeling Mr. Fitz?'

"Very well, thank you" Ezra turned to me with a smile and we both sat down. The principle had brought out two folders and went through them before looking at us.

"Aria Montgomery, How are you spending your time here at Rosewood?"

'Excuse me?" I shuddered

He chuckled "Do you like it here?"

I nodded "Yes sir, very much"

"Your one of our most promising students, besides your friend Spencer Hastings. We have been watching you, and it seems that know matter where you go. Trouble find's you" He arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me sir. It's to my understanding that Jason, had started this. Neither of us asked for it." Ezra interrupted. "Why does it seems as if your pinning this all on Aria?"

"Mr. Fitz I assure you, Jason has what's coming to him. As for you, I believe a one week suspension is in order." He glared between Ezra and I. "As for you Ms. Montgomery, I give you three days."

"But-"

"Let me finish, Mr. Fitz" The principle yelled "Ms. Montgomery, you have three days of detention after school. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." I pouted and looked at my feet. "Will this go on my permanent record?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, I will not put it in your records." I looked up with a smile on my face.

"Thank you." I smiled and looked over at Ezra shaking his head. "What's wrong?" I whispered

"Nothing, I'm just glad your okay." Ezra lent over and kissed my cheek.

"Alright, get to class. Ezra your suspension starts tomorrow, I want you to get all of your assignments today. Is that clear?"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking?" Ezra looked at me and winked "Is it alright if I could spend my time in school, maybe an extra curricular activity?" Ezra put on his puppy dog face and I sniffled a laugh.

"What are you suggesting?" The principle tapped his pen against the desk.

"Well" Ezra stood up and lent against the window's "I was thinking maybe dance club? Year book? Towel boy? Anything that would allow me to stay in school. Sir this is my senior year, I have studied my butt off to get where I am today. And if you look at my record, I have never been in a fight till today." Ezra nodded toward his thin file.

"Your right, it's not like me to keep someone from their studies. You shall join a club, other than sports Mr. Fitz." The principle took down some notes and looked back up at the both of us. "You're free to go."

"Thank you sir." Ezra said taking my hand and leading me out the door. Once we walked out of the office I started to laugh. Ezra joined in a few seconds after.

"Your, very sly Mr. Fitz" I teased in a seductive voice.

"Why, Ms Montgomery. Didn't you enjoy the show?" Ezra smirked and pulled me up against the wall. "I thought it was smooth." He kissed my noise.

"It was. I am very impressed" I said and attacked his lips. "how did you know he would fall for it?"

Ezra smirked "One of my many, many traits."

"Ah" I whispered and went in for another kiss before the bell rang.

"See you at lunch?"

"Of course." I mumbled against his lips before we finally parted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

As the hours passed with Aria, a few doors down. My thoughts went back to earlier this morning, when Aria had finally admitted that she love's me. I couldn't help the grin from forming on my face, And Spencer looking at me as if I was insane. But if she had asked me if I was, I would have to agree.

Within the last few months, I have grown to be someone that I feared the most. Someone that I would tease, around my friends. Someone like a big fat nerd, even though I harvest it deep within me. I have grown to admit what I am, and not be ashamed of it... I don't think I would ever be able to do it, if Aria wasn't by myside. She has made me see who I am, for what I really am.

"Can you stop?" Spencer kicked me from under the desk. We have been in groups all lesson. And so far, I haven't heard a word, all I know is that we were supposed to come up with our own senior project. And it would be due at the end of winter break. When we all return.

I turned to look at Spencer with a little smug face "I'm not doing anything." I told her and continued to go back in thought, before Spencer spoke again.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's on your mind." She whispered and I looked at her once again. "You have been drawing hearts for the last hour." She giggled and pointed to my paper in front of me. I covered it up and glared at her "Your beginning to act like a girl" That caused the table to laugh and our teacher to tell us be quite.

"Aria told, me she loved me" I whispered. "For real" I gushed and looked about the table.

"Really? Damn, now I know why your all mushy gushy" She rolled her eyes. "So are you going to tell me what happen to your head?"

"Jason and I got into a fight, when we returned to school. It's not a big deal" I shrugged it off.

Spencer's eyes opened wide. "What? Ezra, why were you fighting?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Just drop it... Your sounding more and more like a parent everyday Spence." I grumbled.

"It's true" Lucas told us and we both looked at him.

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?" I hissed "I believe this was an A and B conversation, so C your way out of it."

"Ezra." Spencer kicked me again.

"Can you stop doing that. it hurts" I yelled and Mrs. Conrad yelled at us for not keeping our inner voices. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Spence, can we just wait till lunch to talk about this?" I looked her in the eyes as if to tell her back off for now.

* * *

><p>As lunch rolled around I met Aria, by her locker and we walked hand in hand together towards the lunch room. Both Aria and I were met by staring eyes as we walked up to the lunch line. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head... It really was none of their business.<p>

"Everyone know's right?" Aria lent over and whispered into my ear. I nodded and took hold of Aria's hand.

"Why don't we go for a pizza or something?" I flash a smile and pulled her out of line.

"Ezra" Aria said pulling her hand out of mines "We can't. We are already in a lot of trouble as it is. If we leave now than-"

I pressed my lips on to hers, trying to get her rambling to stop. When I pulled away Aria, plastered a smile "Alright" I smiled and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face "Anything for you"

Aria let a sigh pass her lips

"Ezra" Jackie walked up to us and slapped me right across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled and Aria, placed a hand on my new slapped cheek.

"I should have slapped both of you. First this shank rolls into town and now because of you two, he's not allowed to take me to the dance." Jackie, shook her head. "You know what forget about it."

"I'm so sorry" Aria whispered.

**Okay, so I figured I might have mistakes and stuff. But so hoping that I will get some reviews...**


	13. Chapter 13

**So first off, I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. But this is the last chapter, it has taken awhile for it to end, and I must say I had a hand in it. Two people wrote this last chapter, I just hope it's not as bad...**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with pretty little liars/**

**Aria's POV:**

I woken up this morning realizing that today was my last day in Rosewood. I stayed in bed for five more minutes not wanting to leave the comfort it was providing me. As thought after thought raced through my mind... I started to feel a little overwhelmed. Thinking what's going to happen when I leave? Will I lose contact with my uncle again? Or will I lose Ezra and the girls? Because a long distant relationship can be to hard for anyone to handle.

A sudden knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, as I jumped up and off the bed and pulled out my photo-album to make it seem as if I was going through it."Come in" I called as I sat back down on the bed and turned to a random page. The door open and revealed it was the girls, they walk into room, "Come on Aria get out of bed you don't want to waste your last day here in bed do you? "Hanna said. As she pulls the photo-album out of my hands, I tried to pull it back but I flip off the bed and hit the wall. "Oh My GOD Aria are you ok? ",Spencer said as she help me up from the floor." YA, I'm fine"

"Good we got you this Printed Challis Strapless Dress as a goodbye gift" Emily said, "You all didn't have to get me anything just you guys being there when I leave is good enough to me."

"Not to us" they said unison,

"Ok go get the shower and when your done I am going to do your hair and makeup"Hanna said as she push me into the bathroom

**Hanna's POV:**

Once I heard the shower turn on I turned to face the Spencer and Emily, "So what's the plan again?"

"We are having a little surprise going home party and keep your voice down Aria might hear you" Spencer said.

"Oh YA, my bad so is it just me or do you guys feel like we are going to lose a sister?"

"Yes" Emily said as she pulls the photo-album into her lap," you know what? Aria looks just like mom."

Spencer and I walk over to see what she was talking about, "she right, she does look like a mom "Spencer said

The three of us started to skim through Aria's old pictures. There was also one of her and this boy back in Russia. "He's cute, do you think that's the boy that Aria broke up with? Just before she came here" I questioned Spencer and Emily.

They both shrugged "How would we know?" Spencer mumbled "She barely spoke up him."

"And for good reason" Aria said from behind us.

"I'm sorry Aria, but that was a really fast shower" Emily squealed.

"Its been 20 minutes." She stated and took the album "That's Costa, he was 19 in that picture." she explained. "We really didn't break up, he had gotten into an accident. The impact was so harsh that they couldn't revive him. He died on the spot" She started to cry "That's why I don't talk to him, I haven't even told Ezra. Every time I think about Costa's accident I think about my parents. So I just block that out. I was supposed to be in that car that night, but my grandparents told me to stay home. They had a bad feeling that night."

"Oh Aria, we're so sorry" I told him and embraced her in a hug.

"It's okay. I loved him, but never told him that. So I regretted it."

"IS that why you took forever to tell Ezra?" Spencer asked her.

She nodded "I didn't want to ruin anything we might have. But I feel it in my heart that we can last, even if it is long distances."

Spencer's face soften and so did Emily's when I looked over at them "Is that why you wanted to spend your last night locked up in this room? Because you were afraid?"

Aria shrugged a little "Maybe, but all I know is that Yes. I did fall hard for Ezra." She smiled with red dark blush creeping on her face.

**Ezra's POV:**

Tonight is Aria's last night so me and the boys had gotten the girls to go along with this miniature goodbye party. At first I just wanted to spend our last night together alone, but Spencer, Hanna and Emily con me into having a blow out party in her barn house.

Caleb and Noel went to get the drinks while, Toby and I stayed behind. So far we only had the chance to hung up streamers and balloons. Spencer also wanted us to hang up this big sign at least 2x5 banner that say's "Have a Safe flight Aria" on it. But we really hadn't had the time to do so and Spencer had already texted us saying Aria is all dolled up and looking 'HOT'. But to me Aria can be in sweat's and still look like an angel from heaven.

"Dude, are you done with those Balloons? Because if Spencer comes back and the banner isn't up. She'll have a cow" Toby exclaimed shaking his head.

I nodded and deflated the last balloon in my hand "Yeah, besides. I think 30 balloons are enough" I rolled my eyes.

"She has her standards set way to high. Besides, isn't Aria coming back for College?" He questioned me and I shook my shoulders.

"I really don't know. We've talked about it and said we would be meeting again in a few months. But it wasn't set in stone." I frown. "I just wished she could stay. I wished that Aria could live with her uncle and stay in Rosewood."

Toby looked over at me, when he was done hanging his end of the banner. "But love will conquer all and the two of you look really in love."

"We are, or at least I am." I sighed

"What? What do you mean?" He looked at me confused and I sat down on the couch.

"Well, I just have a feeling that Aria is going to go back home and forget all about me. What if she falls in love with another guy and never come back?" I have been thinking about that for a few weeks now.

Toby laughed and than shook his head "She loves you. Have you not seen how she looks at you? Aria thinks of you as her world, her life. You have nothing to worry about." He assured me.

I nodded with a smile on face "Yeah, your right. I am just playing myself out."

**Aria's POV;**

The girls had me in this simple dolled up dress that I couldn't even explain even if I had tried. It was a just above the knee red bold dress. With thin straps and a white rose at the top left shoulder. Hanna, had did my make up to match with black eye-liner and red lip-stick. Which I took off because this dress would look better with natural lips, so I ended up putting just a light colored lip gloss. She had also put me in six inch stilettoes, black ones that made me a few inches taller and if I was to line up side by side with Ezra. I would be up to his eyes, just lined up enough for his lips to touch mines without him bending out.

I sighed from the back seat of Spencer's car. Ezra had only text me a few times and that was just to tell me he was going to miss me. Why doesn't he want to see me tonight? Why isn't he calling me to ask me if I wanted to go out with him, instead of with the girls? Even though I have grew to love them over these past few months. All I really wanted to do was hang out with Ezra.

"Okay Aria" Emily turned to me and smiled

"What?" I looked at her curiously "What's going on?"

"We need you to put this on" Hanna tossed back a sleeping mask.

I picked it up off my lap and looked at the black mask with bright pink letters "Really?" I arched an eyebrow "Kiss me? Come on, where are we going?"

"You'll find out." Spencer laughed "soon, just put that on."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, placing the mask over my eyes. "Happy?"

"Yes" they all chimed in.

For what seemed like for ever had finally ended when Spencer stopped the car and turned off the engine. I let out a breath and went to take off the mask but Emily slapped my hand away.

"It's hot." I grumbled. "Can I take it off?"

They laughed and I heard the doors open and close shut. Then my door opened and a hand touched mines. "Careful now" Hanna told me.

"I would if I could see." I joked with a smile "Come on guys where are we?"

"You'll see" Another voice.

"Who is that? Toby?"

"Yeah, it's me." He chuckled "And a few other people"

"Hush" Spencer exclaimed "Are you ready?"

"For what?" I questioned and felt lips touch mines. I pushed who ever that was away, only for it to happen again. Once we had deepen the kiss I knew on the spot whose lips where those. I smiled into it and felt Ezra, take off my mask.

"Surprise" He kissed me again and I opened my eyes.

"Oh my god" The room was filled with balloons and streamers. There was a table with varieties of food and drinks. There was a banner that had my name on it and a few pictures of me and the girls that we had taken over the passed few months. "Why?"

"Because, your like one of our sisters. We love you Aria" Spencer gave me a hug.

"And you?" I arched an eyebrow.

"You know I love you" He kissed me again.

**Ezra's POV:**

The night started off with a bang, Aria and the girls spend most of it together and I spent most my mine's together with the boys. But little did, everyone know. I had a few secrets up my sleeves, I plan on having Aria staying with me the night and I will meet up with her Uncle at the airport.

"Can I have my girl back," I asked playfully, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You know, seeing as it is her last night here."

Aria giggled, and pushed me away from them, "Thank you" She smiled, "I wanted to get away from that conversation all night, Hanna couldn't stop talking about clothes" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, than the pleasure is all mine's. Now," I smiled and grabbed our coats off the rack. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Just a little something," I opened up my car door and gestured for her to hop in. "Come on, please?" I pouted.

"Okay" He tickled my stomach and got in the car.

"So where are we going?"

I arched an eyebrow and chuckled, "Its for me to know, and for you to find out."

She laughed, "That's what I am trying to do, but you won't tell me."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, you got me on that one." I sighed, "But I'm still not telling you."

Once I pulled up to my house, I got out and opened the door for Aria. She gave me a questionable look and I just shrugged it off. I wanted to show Aria, something that I have never showed anyone, not even Spencer and she's my best friend.

When I opened the front door and I closed it behind us, Aria turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Well, "I scratched the back of my head "I have something for you, but it's upstairs." I held out my hand for her to took.

"Your not trying to seduce me now, are you?" She took my hand and stifled back a laugh when I froze. "I'm kidding."

I shook my head, "No, I would never pressure you into something were not ready for. But if you really want too, that can be arranged," I joked and lead her up to my room.

I let go of Aria's hand, when we walked into the room. I wanted this to be special and only for Aria to know, until we were ready.

I heard her take in a sharp breath and watched as she took a look at my book collection. "This is for you" I pulled out a long jewelry box, "I just wanted you to remember your trip here."

She gasped, "You didn't have to get me anything, Just being here with you is all I have ever wanted."

"Me too, but this is mostly something to remember me by," I opened up her hands and placed the box into her palm, "I hope you like it."

Aria let out a breath before opening the box. Inside contain a charm bracelet, it had charms from all the places that we visited, starting from the book store. I had to get some of the Charm's made because the store didn't carry them.

"I love it, can you put it on?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra, held me close to his chest. Instead of going back to the party, I ended up changing into one of his sweat shirts and boxers shorts. I had called my uncle and told him that I was going to spend my last night with Ezra. He didn't seem to mind, but knew that he had a few questions about this.

Ezra, continued to rub circles on my lower back. As I drifted off to sleep, but than opened my eyes when our phones started to go off at once, "Sorry." Ezra mumbled and reached over to get our phones, that laid rested on his night stand. "It's Spencer,"

"Me too," I answered and looked up at Ezra, "What did she tell you?"

"That I better use a condom," He chuckled, "What about you?"

"That I better make sure you have one," I giggled and shook my head, handing Ezra back my phone so he could put it aside, "Why do people think that every time a couple is together alone, that their having sex?"

Ezra laughed, "Because they usually do."

I sighed and sat us a little, prompting myself up on an elbow, "And what do you think?"

"I want to have sex, but I mostly want it to be out of love." He stuttered.

"You mean you want to make love," I arched an eyebrow, "Cause that's what I want."

"So what are you saying?" He looked at me with wide eyes, "Because, I didn't bring you here to do that. We have all the time in the world." I dropped on my back, thinking that we don't. I could be like my ex, or my family members and get hit by a car.

"You never know, what life brings you. You should never take them for granted, "I mumbled, "I remember my mother telling me that."

"Do you want to make love?" Ezra, asked me with a bit of concern, "Are you even ready?"

I shrugged and looked at him, fumbling with his fingers. "I want it to be with someone I love and adore, And that's you." I smiled.

"I love you, too. "He bent over and kissed my lips "Are you sure about this," He looked at me and brushed a few straps of fallen hair out of my face.

"Are you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I want my first time to be with you,"

"Make love to me, Ezra" I kissed his lips, forcing myself on top of him.

"Are you sure? Because we can never get this back?" He asked making sure that I was comfortable with this.

"More than anything,"

**Ezra's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with Aria, in my arms. It felt as this was it for us, like she was never coming back and I wasn't ever going to see her again.

Slowly but surely, I got off the bed. Aria still have at least a couple more hours before I had to wake her up. Walking into the kitchen, I smiled to myself thinking back to last nights events. Aria and I made love, and it was so full of passion and ecstasy. I never wanted it to end but, after an hour we stopped.

Finally, placing a night cup of hot cocoa on a plate with toast. I walked back into my bed room to see Aria just turning her head to look at me.

"Morning," I smiled and pecked her lips, "Want some?"

Aria giggled before taking a cup and inhaling the scent, "This smells so good,"

"Thanks, it took a lot of work. To boil water and rip a bag of cocoa," I joked "But the really hard part was, making toast. I hope I didn't burn it too much?"

She shook her head taking a bit into the buttery toast, "It's perfect."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, "What do you think will happen to us?" I asked her hoping to get the answer I really wanted to hear.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked me in a confused tone, "I can't tell you want you want to hear. Because I don't know myself."

I nodded, "Yeah you're right. I just hope we can meet up for college, I want you back in my life." I graced her cheek rubbing my thumb over her lips, "I love you, so much. You don't even know" I felt as if I was on the verge of tears.

"Please, don't. We both knew what the risks were coming into this relationship, Can't we just be happy we had that?" Aria, lean into my palm, "I love you too, so much."

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

I sucked in a breath and let it out, "For making love to me last night," I smiled, "It was amazing."

I looked Aria in the eyes as she stared back into mine's, "I never knew you were so wild." She joked, "But I would have to agree Mr. Fitz, it was amazing. I won't ever regret making love to you." Aria, lent over and kiss my lips. "Remember me?"

"Always," I smiled and brought her lips to attach mines once more.

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra and I made it to the airport, he had drove in silence and I knew this was killing him. Having to see me take off leaving this state to go back home. I thought about it too, never having the chance to see him again, but thinking about coming back for college.

My Uncle and Aunt told me they were going to meet me at the airport with my bags. Spencer, has called to tell me that she wanted to see me off. So I better not walk in just yet. She also told me that if she had to buy herself a fake ticket just to see me off, she was going to kick my ass.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him finally having enough of this awkward silence.

"Last night," He smiled and took my hand, "About how amazing you were,"

"You were too for your first time," I joked "But still pleasant."

He looked at me before looking at the road again, "Thank you. How did it feel? Making love to a virgin."

I bit my lip, and smiled, "Everyone was a virgin at some point. I don't care if you were one or not. I was just excited that you gave it up to me."

He kissed my hand before pulling up to the curb of the airport, I saw my Aunt and Uncle there waving at us. I turned my head to look at Ezra, before opening my door. Spencer and the girls just pulled up behind us, and I waved at them. This was the moment that I hated, having to say goodbye to your family and friends, and most of all Ezra.

"Aria, I am going to miss you." Hanna, exclaimed first, make sure you write. Or better yet call."

"Yeah, because we all know that Hanna can't read!" Spencer, squealed jokingly. Causing Hanna to glare.

"I can read Prada, Coach, Michael Kors"

"Okay, we get it." Emily rolled her eyes, "She knows everything that comes from a store." Emily smiled, "I am going to miss you too, me-you can write or call which ever you prefer."

"Thank you and I will." I gave her a hug, and looked over at Spencer,

"I hate goodbyes," She cried, wiping her face as she pulled me into a hug. "I feel like I am losing a sister,"

"Me too, but I promise we'll meet again." I kissed her check. and we pulled away both wiping our eyes at the same time. At that point my Uncle walked up to me and pulled me in for a hug. He squeezed me so tight that I thought I was going to faint.

"I wish, I saw you at the beginning of this trip. I feel like, you should stay." He mumbled into my ear.

"I wish I could, but this program was only for a few months. I have to go back," I cried and squeezed him back before placing a kiss to his cheek and pulling away.

"You'll come back though right?" My aunt asked, "Because if you don't, I will personally drag you back here myself." She giggled right after saying those words, that really touched my heart. "Have a safe flight,"

"I will," we pulled apart from the hug and everyone backed away. At that point my heart and face sunk, I never wanted to have this feeling but yet it's there. "Come here you," I opened my arms and waited for Ezra to walk into them.

"I'm going to miss you so much," He brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face and I placed my hands on his waist, "There's not going to be a day that goes by, where I am not going to think about you. About your return, when you and I can finally be free and start our futures together" He stated and I was in complete awe,

"I love you, Ezra. Always, don't ever forget what we had." I smiled up at him before he placed his lips on mines. He kissed me with undeniable passion and I couldn't help my tangle my fingers into his hair. "Hmmm" I moaned when he pulled away with a smile, "I love you, too Aria."

The End:

**Review if you want, sorry for mistakes and all.**


End file.
